


Some Feelings Are Impossible To Place

by Bwans, Violetsorciere



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Hanzo, Alpha Hanzo Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, longfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwans/pseuds/Bwans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetsorciere/pseuds/Violetsorciere
Summary: We wanted Alpha!Hanzo and hundreds of pages later we have this fic. Periodically updating with absolutely no regularity whatsoever.





	1. In the Beginning

_ ”Remember, McCree. You’re going into dangerous territory. Don’t fuck it up.” _

_ “Ya told me once, ya told me a million times, Boss. I’ll be careful.” _

_ The look Gabriel Reyes was giving him said he didn’t believe the younger man for an instant. Sometimes Jesse teased him that it was his Omega tendencies coming out that made him such a worry wart over others. Gabriel told him to fuck off when Jesse had said that, which had only served to make Jesse laugh. _

_ Gabriel went over the objectives again, Jesse nodding along. Then he was out the door and on his way to the party of a lifetime. _

Jesse McCree hadn’t thought he would end up being a double agent for Blackwatch, a secretive subsect of a worldwide protection agency, but here he was. After being recruited a while back, he had done some odd jobs and trained under Gabriel Reyes directly. Jesse didn’t complain too much. It was better than jail, at least. Now he was getting back to his roots of working with the Deadlock Rebels, who had plenty of ties with the Shimada clan.

He strolled into the party, thrown by the Shimada family. It was a common enough thing. Something to keep the tensions down, carry out a number of illegal deals, and who knew what else happened behind closed doors. Lots of sex and drugs, Jesse would wager. Not that he really cared. He was there to get information and hopefully from one of the higher ups within the clan. Maybe reconnect with Ashe more, as she was bound to be there.

Sifting through the guests, Jesse made nice with many of his old gang, some even happy to see him back and working the ranks again. Ashe was happy to have him back, at least.

Hanzo sat in a corner, drink in hand, making nice with the people around him. This club was owned by his family, and had been closed off for the night for this exclusive party. No outsiders were invited. Everyone who was in the club tonight had some tie to the Shimada clan. There were politicians and business folk there who were in their pocket, celebrities and influencers who took their money and did their dirty work. It was a night of pure debauchery, which Hanzo was not fond of. But he knew these were good for relations, especially between them and their gang affiliates. And he knew that morale was boosted in his people if he was also there, and seen as enjoying himself.

So he went. He got wasted. He slept around. Rinse, repeat.

He downed his drink and turned to his companions to announce he was going to get another one. On his way to the bar, he knocked into someone. As his hands moved to right the person, gently placed on their arms, he could feel the raw strength present in those arms, in the body he had contact with. It sent a thrill through him, which he quickly shoved to the side.

"My apologies. I should have been paying better attention to where I was going."

“Ain’t a problem,” Jesse started to laugh, having run into plenty of people before. He was drinking only water, though he was good at faking how much booze he had had. “I shoulda been watching-“ he paused then, acting surprised when he saw it was Hanzo in front of him.

He had had a few small interactions with the crime family heir. Mostly knew who he was from intel and information gathered over time. And Jesse may or may not have accidentally on purpose bumped into Hanzo when he wasn’t looking. What better way to get information than to go straight to the top? He knew Hanzo’s reputation, too.

“Oh, apologies, Mr. Shimada,” he bowed his head a little. “Didn’t make ya spill your drink or anything did I?”

The man before Hanzo was a beautiful specimen. He had to tilt his head just ever so slightly to look him in the face, but there was no question of who held the power between them. He wanted to see this tall strong man kneel before him, naked and begging. 

"No drink to spill," he said, holding up the empty glass, with a softly flirtatious smile, "In fact, I was just going to get myself another one. Care to join me?"

  
“I’d love to,” Jesse grinned at Hanzo then, clearly charmed that the heir of the Shimada line was at least interested enough to keep him around for a bit.    
  
Together, they stepped up to the bar, ordering their drinks. Jesse paid close attention to what Hanzo was getting, knowing it could always come in handy later. Little things mattered, and Jesse was much smarter than a lot of people gave him credit for. That was why Reyes had kept him around.   
  
Hanzo was powerful, from what Jesse could feel just standing next to him. His scent was distinctly Alpha, though he didn’t carry himself in a way that said asshole like so many others did. Jesse was surprised to feel that strength and see it in how Hanzo moved.   
  
Hanzo had ordered himself a cosmopolitan, his third of the night. He was one who preferred citrus-heavy drinks, enjoying the sour and bitter tastes with the sting of the alcohol. Or just the pure delight of a sweet and fruity beverage. The way Jesse eyed him did not escape his notice, and he tried not to preen too much under the scrutiny.   
  
"Now, you have me at a disadvantage," he purred as the bartender made their drinks, "You know my name, but I do not know yours."   
  
“Everyone knows who you are, Mr. Shimada,” Jesse grinned again. He didn’t want to call Hanzo by his first name until given permission. 

Even if he was there on a job, he couldn’t deny how attractive the man beside him was. He was stunning in a way Jesse had not seen up close before.   
  
“But you’re right,” he hummed, sipping on a glass of whiskey, “Name’s Jesse McCree,” he eyed Hanzo again. No one knew him, not really. Ashe was the closest before he started work in Blackwatch. “It’s a pleasure getting to meet ya up close like this.”   
  
"Please, Jesse, no need to be so formal. Call me Hanzo," he said with a smile on his face, putting a hand on McCree's arm, carefully taking a sip of his drink which the bartender had slid to him only moments before. He silently wanted Jesse to call him all sorts of formal things in private.   
  
"You work with deadlock, yes?"   
  
“Yessir,” Jesse answered with a grin, chuckling this time. “Have for a while now.”

Another small sip, looking over the rim of his glass at Hanzo. He hadn’t thought it would be this easy to get in close with Hanzo already, but hey, that much less work for him later on.   
  
The hand on his arm was gentle, the touch light but clearly sending a message. Jesse liked what he was reading from it so far, setting his glass down again. “You sure no one is gonna get pissy about me calling you Hanzo?” He was half joking, but he did wonder if any of his lackies would have a fit over how informal Jesse was being.   
  
"If anyone has an issue, they can take it up with me," Hanzo answered, and his face grew cold and stern to emphasize that none of his subordinates would dare question him. His expression quickly softened, a spark of mischief alight in his deep brown eyes.   
  
"I doubt anyone will be paying enough attention to us to even notice. The place is quite packed, and people are easily lost in such a crowd," his tone implied he knew a place where they could get lost. Get away from prying eyes and ears. Enjoy each other's company and no one else's.   
  
Jesse didn’t miss what Hanzo was saying. The same spark seemed to shine in his honey brown eyes after a moment, a playful smirk dancing across his lips. For a split second earlier, he had been worried about that cold look on Hanzo’s face. But with how quickly it melted away, he decided not to focus on it.   
  
No one would cross Hanzo and his decisions, that much was true. Jesse eyed Hanzo, watched him closely before taking another drink. “People could just slip out and no one would even notice,” he hummed as he looked to the Alpha. “Would be nice to be somewhere a little more quiet, dontcha think?”   
  
"Follow me, Jesse," Hanzo said, his hand gently touching the other man's waist as he moved around him.   
  
He moved slowly through the crowd, the pulse of the music vibrating through his body. He would glance over his shoulder every so often to make sure McCree was keeping up, pleased to see the Omega following him. They moved into the VIP area easily, but didn't stop there. It was slightly more quiet in here, with little areas mostly covered by curtains, bodies draped over lavish cushions. There was another door they moved through, more heavily guarded than the one leading into the VIP area. Behind it was a series of corridors, with the sounds of lust and lascivious joy coming from behind doors.   
  
Hanzo took Jesse's hand and led him into one of the empty rooms. There were couches and chairs, and a small bar in a corner, as well as a bathroom visible off to the side. Officially, they were not allowed to dress these rooms as all knew they were used. They were sold as private party rooms.   
  
The gentle throb of the bass was still pulsing somewhat in the background, but it easily became white noise.   
  
As soon as the door was closed, Hanzo had Jesse pinned against it, hips against hips, hands firmly placed on either side of Jesse. He leaned in towards the Omega, lips a hair's breadth away from Jesse's, "What do you want from me, Jesse McCree?" he purred, though the broad strokes were quite clear at this point.   
  
The action was sudden but not unwanted. Jesse froze when Hanzo pinned him so easily, moved the taller man around like he was barely a problem. Admittedly, that turned Jesse on way more than he thought it would.   
  
The Omega was already starting to melt under the Alpha’s attention. He felt himself heating up, that heat pooling low in his belly, the tingle creeping up his spine. Hanzo was so close and Jesse desperately wanted to kiss him in that moment. That was another surprise, but Jesse wasn’t upset about it.    
  
“It’s not so much about what I want, but what I can give you,” Jesse replied in a low rumble, daring to lean forward just a bit, wanting to test the waters. He wasn’t sure what Hanzo would be into, not yet, and was willing to push the boundaries and find out.   
  
Hanzo shuddered with anticipated pleasure at Jesse's words, at the way Jesse's lips just barely brushed against his when the Omega spoke. He imagined the many things he would like to do with those lips. He half-growled, half-purred as he closed the two millimeter gap between their mouths.   
  
Jesse tasted of the smoke of his whiskey, and something sweet underneath. Hanzo's hands quickly dived under Jesse's shirt, though he took his time once he could feel Jesse's flesh underneath his fingers. Slowly, he traced the shape of Jesse's hips, the feel of his stomach, twirling happily in the trail of hair there, and finally his chest.   
  
Jesse moaned into the kiss, already pliable under Hanzo’s touch. He shivered when he felt those surprisingly rough hands sliding against his skin and onto his chest.   
  
The Omega lifted his arms to wrap around Hanzo’s neck, one hand sliding into his hair, even opening his mouth to get a better taste of the Alpha. Jesse was nearly overwhelmed with the desire to pleasure Hanzo however he could, briefly forgetting why he was even there.   
  
Hanzo pulled out of the kiss, savoring how Jesse tried to pull him immediately back in. "You want to please me, yes?" Hanzo asked as he dipped his head to begin trailing kisses down Jesse's neck, leaving sharp and quick nips along the way as well.   
  
He could feel the Omega's heart racing under his hands. He wanted to bend Jesse over and fuck him until all he could scream was his name. But that, he was sure, would come later.   
  
“Yes,” Jesse sighed out between the sharp breaths he took each time he felt Hanzo’s teeth nip at his skin. Reyes was going to chew him out for this, but Jesse really didn’t give a fuck right now. He wanted to please Hanzo however he could. He wasn’t sure if it was the hormones, being an Omega, or just that he was a natural people pleaser, but Jesse wanted to submit.    
  
Hanzo was way more than he had expected. Not that Jesse ever minded being so pleasantly surprised.   
  
Hanzo lifted his head, hand squeezing Jesse's face as he looked him in the eye with all the fire of someone who had been wronged and will right it. "Yes, sir," he hissed, his cock growing harder at the way Jesse melted in his grip, and whispered out a soft apology.    
  
He stepped back from Jesse, and watched the longing bloom on the other man's face. Slowly, he untucked his shirt, watching Jesse watch his every movement. Then, he spoke.   
  
"Kneel."   
  
Ah, so Hanzo did have a little kink. Jesse noted that and made sure to use it from that point forward. 

He missed the contact, using the door as support, feeling a bit weak in the knees after the way Hanzo spoke. The command went through him, Jesse feeling his cock growing harder under Hanzo’s stare.   
  
“Yes sir,” Jesse smirked some as he got down on his knees, moving easily for Hanzo once again. He looked up at the Alpha, eager and ready, the look of lust clear in his eyes.   
  
Hanzo ran a hand through Jesse's hair, smiling down at this beautiful specimen of man. And, for a time, he was all his. To be savored and pleasured and enjoyed for as long as he could manage.   
  
His grip tightened and he pulled Jesse's head back by his hair, "For all the time you are in this room, you are mine. Is that understood?"   
  
There was no holding back the pleased whimper when Hanzo pulled his hair. His head went back, eyes heavy lidded as he stared up at his new Alpha. “Yes sir,” he answered again. Oh yes, he was more than willing to submit to Hanzo right now.   
  
The purred out praise from Hanzo made him feel even better. “Good boy,” Hanzo ran his hand down under Jesse’s chin, eyes looking black in the light and sparkling.    
  
Jesse kept his hands to himself, as much as he wanted to grab Hanzo and touch him. He would wait for an order.   
  
Jesse was so compliant. He so easily fell into his role. It fed Hanzo, that feeling of power and control rushing through his veins as his arousal grew. In these moments, he was in control in a way he never was in the rest of his life.   
  
It was something he needed.   
  
He smiled down at Jesse, "Such a handsome slut," he purred happily, dipping his two fingers into Jesse's mouth. It took all his will not to audibly moan when Jesse accepted them readily and sucked on them more enthusiastically than Hanzo had anticipated.   
  
"You want my cock, don't you, Jesse?" he whispered, voice thick with ardor.   
  
How Hanzo was able to hit all the things that Jesse liked in a partner was startling. Sure, he had studied the Alpha some before this mission. But this was still almost too good to be true. A little lost in the moment, Jesse could only moan around the fingers in his mouth, face flushed as he closed his eyes.   
  
His cock strained at his pants, making it all rather uncomfortable for the Omega. He could feel himself getting wet, aching to feel whatever Hanzo had planned for him. To answer Hanzo’s question, Jesse leaned back, drawing his tongue along the length of Hanzo’s fingers, staring up at the Alpha through his lashes in a rather erotic display.   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
"Put your hands on your thighs. Do not move them. Do not take your eyes off of mine." Hanzo growled, as his hands moved away from Jesse and to his belt. He took half a step back. He could see Jesse struggle to obey, to look up at him, as he undid his pants and let his cock free of its cloth prison.   
  
"Good boy," he purred, "You may touch it now."   
  
Jesse fidgeted but listened to the command, watching as Hanzo stood back. It was like sweet torture not being able to look anywhere else, though the sharpness in Hanzo’s stare was alluring. Jesse was already licking his lips in anticipation.   
  
It didn’t take long for him to reach out, leaning towards Hanzo already and one hand wrapping around the hard cock in front of him. Jesse smirked as he nuzzled into Hanzo’s thigh first, kissing up a trail until he could run his tongue along the length of Hanzo’s cock.   
  
Moaning to himself, Jesse mouthed along the veins there, before his pink tongue flicked over the head, rolling his tongue over it. Slowly, he lowered his head, taking more of Hanzo into his mouth.   
  
"Fuck," Hanzo whispered as the heat and wet of Jesse's mouth encompassed his dick. A low moan escaped his throat as Jesse took the full length into his mouth. Honey-brown eyes looked up at Hanzo, and he could practically see a smirk in them. He couldn't help but smile at that, though of course he needed to teach Jesse a lesson.   
  
His hands pushed into Jesse's hair again, at first soft and affectionate. Quickly he grasped onto them by the roots, shuddering as Jesse moaned around his cock. Slowly, he began fucking Jesse's mouth.   
  
All Jesse could do was brace himself against Hanzo’s thighs, gripping onto them as the Alpha started moving his hips. There was another sharp tug at his hair, Jesse moaning again as he took Hanzo completely in again, swallowing around the length. He might have learned a thing or two over his one night stands.   
  
Hanzo moved a little faster, but not in a way that was startling. Jesse wrapped his hands around the Alpha then, sliding until he reached the wonderful curve of Hanzo’s ass, squeezing as he moaned around the cock in his mouth again.   
  
There was a soft groan above him, another sharp, stinging tug at his hair, signaling him to pull back, tongue darting out to lick the length of his cock once more. He was still dressed, squirming a little now that he didn’t have Hanzo’s cock to focus on. He stared up at his lover for the night, waiting for more.   
  
"Stand," Hanzo said as he released Jesse's hair. "Undress." The deep 'Yes, Sir' that came from Jesse caused goose bumps to sprout all over Hanzo. His hand ran down to his cock and he slowly, gently stroked it as Jesse removed piece after piece of his clothing in a tantalizing show.   
  
Hanzo's gaze ran all along Jesse's body, and he almost forgot to breathe. He stepped up to Jesse, hands running along torso, arms, legs. He took his time, feeling every bit of this man, enjoying how soft the hair felt in some places and how coarse it was in others.   
  
"Beautiful," he whispered, tilting his head up, "Kiss me."   
  
Jesse couldn’t think of a time that he had been what felt like “appraised” before, but he couldn’t really complain considering it was coming from Hanzo. The way the man’s eyes roved over him gave him goosebumps, the anticipation building.   
  
He didn’t need to answer this time, instead closing the small gap between them as he captured Hanzo’s lips in a kiss. It was heated, mouths parting to taste, Jesse already sinking into Hanzo more. His arms came back up to wrap around the Alpha, pressing close to him, wanting to wrap up in Hanzo for as long as the Alpha would allow.   
  
Hanzo relished the passion Jesse kissed him with. Their bodies pressed together, and he shivered at the feel of the Omega's hard cock. As they kissed, Hanzo slowly moved them towards one of the couches. He pushed Jesse onto it, briefly breaking the kiss, before straddling Jesse to resume their heated make out. Now, sans shirt, so he could feel the breadth of Jesse's chest against his own.   
  
He nipped at Jesse's lips, grinning as Jesse shuddered against him when he did so. "Do you want me to fuck you, Jesse?"   
  
“More than anything,” Jesse sighed against Hanzo’s lips, feeling that tension rise in the Alpha, before he quickly tacked on “Sir,” he smirked a little, pleased when Hanzo gave him a look. He was having fun like this, enjoying how close they were.    
  
Hanzo’s broad shoulders paired with his narrow hips made Jesse want to eat him up. He was that perfect shape and perfectly toned and muscled. “Please fuck me, sir” Jesse kissed Hanzo again, harder this time, daring to nip at his lower lip.    
  


Hanzo thought about drawing things out. About teasing Jesse. But his own cock was hard and his balls were throbbing and he just wanted to feel that wet, tight Omega hole around him. He gripped Jesse's chin harshly in his hand, pulling away so they were no longer kissing.   
  
"I'm going to make you forget your own name," he growled, stealing one more kiss before shifting off of Jesse, then hissing, "Turn around."   
  
When Jesse obeyed, Hanzo ran his hands along the curve of the ass that was presented to him. He let his fingers dip ever so slightly into Jesse's slick hole, humming softly in approval. As tempted as he was to raw it, his reason won out on that.   
  
He walked over to the bar, digging through a couple drawers before he came to a small stash of condoms. He plucked one out and unwrapped it on his walk back over to Jesse. He slipped it on, and rested the tip of his now latex covered cock at the opening of Jesse's hole. As he stroked his own cock, he also fondled Jesse's ass.   
  
"Beg for it."

  
  
  


When he felt the head of Hanzo’s cock right against his hole, Jesse shuddered hard and moaned. He ached to be filled up by the Alpha, already bending over and practically presenting himself. The promise of forgetting his own name was a good one. Jesse was going to hold him to that. 

The only problem was that the Omega was too impatient. Too eager to feel that hard cock inside of him. He shifted his hips back, trying to get a better feel, to get something to at least slide in a little more. It was too much of a tease. “Please, Hanzo,” he didn’t think about sir any more. He just wanted to be fucked. “I need it-“

Hanzo harshly gripped Jesse's hair, pulling his head back and leaning down to whisper into his ear. "Please, what?" he growled, gently nipping at Jesse's ear lobe, "I think I heard some insubordination there."

He relished the way Jesse whimpered, struggling against Hanzo's grip. He could tell by the way the Omega moved against him that he was no less impatient, perhaps more so. It made him throb just thinking about how Jesse would be getting more wet for him.

“Please, sir,” Jesse managed once he caught his breath. He had felt like it was stolen away when Hanzo pulled his hair, though he relished in the sting of it. Jesse shuddered again, felt another nip at his ear.

One of Hanzo’s hands slipped around and up Jesse's chest, playing with one of his nipples, making Jesse moan again. The sweet torture made him even harder, his slit dripping for Hanzo. “Please, fuck me, sir.”

Hanzo purred happily as he let go of Jesse's hair and sat back up, realigning his cock with Jesse's dripping hole. Jesse's breath hitched as the tip of Hanzo's cock slowly pressed in. He watched Jesse's hands clench into fists as he fought the urge to push back, to get more of Hanzo in him now.

With agonizing sloth, Hanzo took his time in burying his cock all the way into Jesse McCree. Once it was there, he held it firm, hands running along Jesse's side, down to cup his ass. Then swiftly, one of Hanzo's hands whipped back and slapped across Jesse's ass cheek, moments before Hanzo thrust in and out of Jesse. The sounds his Omega made, the cry of surprise, the low moan as his insides were stroked, drove Hanzo up a wall in all the best ways. He did not hesitate to thrust again.

Jesse easily let out a deep moan when he felt the Alpha finally seat himself fully inside of him. His hands clenched tightly into the couch cushions, drawing in several ragged breaths when he felt Hanzo move just a little. It was agonizingly slow and wonderful all at once.

The next thrust made him gasp again, whining for his Alpha to do more. Each stroke inside of him was perfect, Hanzo hitting all the right places. Jesse eventually dropped his head down onto the couch, pushing his hips back to meet Hanzo's thrusts, moans only muffled by the cushions.

Hanzo let himself get lost in the feeling of Jesse around his cock. The way the Omega shifted back towards him to meet his thrusts, the sound their flesh made as it clapped together, all paired with the moans Jesse was not shy about made Hanzo lose his mind. His pace picked up, and he kept it steadily fast for quite some time, enjoying how Jesse squirmed and whined underneath him. After a time, his mind was completely occupied with sensations of fucking Jesse. When Jesse whispered, 'don't stop' and moments later he felt Jesse's walls clench tightly around him, he lost it. A loud moan bellowed out of his throat as he came, the knot at the base of his cock swelling, sticking him to this Omega for the time being.

He collapsed onto Jesse, panting as the aftershocks of pleasure ran through his body. It had been good. Good enough to distract him for a time, which was exactly what he'd needed.

The knot swelled and locked Hanzo inside of him, making Jesse nearly come again just feeling that. He shuddered, whimpered for his Alpha, felt more fulfilled than he had in a long time. He was still coming down from his orgasmic high, going a bit slack against the couch.

Hanzo's weight against his back was comforting. Warm, heavy enough that he felt secured and weighted down. Jesse chuckled softly after a moment, a low purr rumbling in his chest. "That was amazing."

Hanzo laughed, kissing Jesse’s shoulders and then his neck. “I am glad you enjoyed yourself,” he murmured, voice rough.

Slowly, Hanzo’s hands started gently stroking Jesse’s sides, “I hope I did not take anything too far.“

"Not at all, darlin'," Jesse purred again, shivering some at the touch, but feeling all the more comforted by it. He wished he could roll around and face Hanzo, but just having physical contact was working for now.

"Best I've had in a while, honestly," he grinned, crooked and tired, but clearly pleased. Maybe he was a little fuck drunk. "Hope it was good for you, too."

“Mmm, it was quite delightful,” Hanzo said, nestling happily into Jesse’s neck and hair.

“You’re a wonderful lay, Jesse McCree,” he purred into Jesse’s ear, enjoying the way the Omega shivered. He nipped Jesse’s shoulder lightly.

It was after they parted that Jesse offered Hanzo a way to contact him, winking when he said that he would love to get together again, if Hanzo was willing. Hanzo seemed to accept, and Jesse had a certain step to his swagger now, clearly pleased with how his evening was going. 

It was only when he was back in the party and saw Hanzo disappear into the distance that it dawned on him that he had collected no information. Oh well. If Hanzo came through, he would have more chances to gather intel from him. This was the first step towards an investment, Jesse thought.

Eventually, he came across his old boss, seeing Ashe in the crowd and looking a little less than pleased. "Why the long face, boss?"

Ashe had attended the party because of the good relations it would give her and the Rebels, and because of the business they could do. She'd given up her club days years ago. Being here brought up old memories, ones she'd rather store away never to look at again.

"Why it's because I couldn't find my favorite man," she teased, a sly smile edging its way onto her face, "Where you been, Jesse McCree?"

"Here and there," Jesse answered with a grin. "Making nice with people. That's the point of this whole bash, ain't it?" he leaned against the table Ashe was standing next to, watching her for a moment. He had managed to clean himself up well enough and fix his hair so it wouldn't be too obvious what he had been doing.

"Get in good with the big guns and we're set for a while. How about you, Ashe?"

Ashe snorted, "More like get in bed with the big guns, mm?" she said, tilting her head and looking at him with a sparkle in her ruby-red eyes. "Saw you wander off with Shimada. You had that look about you that was rather unmistakable."

She leaned over and dug through Jesse's pockets until she found the lighter she was looking for, "I'm going outside for a smoke, you coming with?"

Jesse's face turned a little pink. Of course Ashe noticed. She was perhaps the one person he slept with the most before things had gotten all turned around. She knew what each of his expressions meant, no matter how he tried to cover it up. Chuckling and shaking his head, he pushed away from the table. 

"Yeah, yeah," He followed her outside, swiping the lighter back from her as soon as she lit her cigarette. Jesse tucked it back into his pocket, grabbing a cigarette for himself, placing it between his lips and lighting it off of Ashe's, leaning in close perhaps just to tease her a little.

  
  


"Cocktease," she shot at him, but she was grinning. The night was chilly, and she tucked her empty hand into her pocket and shifted a bit closer to Jesse for warmth, not that she would admit it. "I hate this bullshit. I wish we could just do business and be done with it. But these fuckers gotta make a show out of it. Gotta offer us libations and beautiful companions and the illusion of a glamorous lifestyle."

She shifted her face away from Jesse and spat into the little alleyway, "I hate it. It's lipstick on a pig when I'm just fine with dealing with the pig."

Jesse blew out a puff of smoke, letting out a low whistle after Ashe's words. "What's got you all riled up like this?" He tilted his head towards her, not minding how close they were standing. 

Neither of them had really been on the party scene for a while now, but here they were, back in the thick of it. Jesse could never let Ashe know he wasn't there for Deadlock anymore, not really.

He was working them like he was everyone else. A dangerous game, but one he was willing to risk, apparently. "I know you're not for the glitz and glam bullshit, but you seem mighty upset tonight," he nudged his old boss with an elbow. "What's bothering ya, boss?"

"I need to get laid," Ashe hissed around her cigarette, glaring up at Jesse, "And no one here strikes my fancy."

The look she was giving him was one she got when she was defensive. It was harsh and challenging, and loudly screamed that she would fight anyone in a heartbeat. It got her out of a lot of situations, and into a lot of trouble.

Jesse knew that look and knew it well. Not a good one for her to be wearing at a time like this, not when so much was at stake. Ashe wasn't dumb, Jesse knew that. The likelihood of her making a major fuck up with the Shimada clan was small. But it still wasn't good when she was that upset and ready to throw down with anyone that pushed enough buttons.

"Not even lil' old me?" Jesse winked at her, teasing again if only to help break the tension. If it meant keeping the Alpha of Deadlock from smashing someone's face later on, it would be worth it. And Ashe was always a good lay.

"Guess I just am craving something new, darling," Ashe answered, reaching up and gently stroking his cheek with her fingers, a gesture of endearment that did not last long.

The two stood there in silence a while, puffing on their cancer sticks. Ashe stared down at her cigarette and wondered if she should grab another one. It probably wouldn't help the nerves, but it'd keep her out here longer, which would be nice.

"Think it'd ruin everything if I just ditched out right now?"

"I can cover for ya, if that helps," Jesse offered. He was going to stay as long as he possibly could so he could gather more about the people in the crowd. "But I think we're in the clear otherwise. Ain't no one gonna notice and if they do, I'll take care of it," he reached out to pat her on the back. 

This was an old setup they had run before. Jesse was close enough with Ashe that, while not officially second in command, he knew how to work things to her advantage. It gave him a better chance in this situation to gather as much information as he could. "You know I've always got your back."

Ashe smiled up at him with a soft and genuine smile. She lifted herself up to place a small kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Jesse," she said before tossing and stamping her cigarette out, shoving her hands in her pockets, and walking away.

She turned back to him when she was a few feet away, looking at him half-over her shoulder. "It's good to have you back," she declared, before turning round and continue her exit.

Jesse felt the first pang of guilt over the situation. He had been unsure when he first agreed, though he quickly went with it. Now that first pang hit harder than expected, but he smiled and waved to Ashe as she disappeared into the evening. Jesse swallowed the guilt down before slipping back inside as well.

  
  
  
  


It was late enough that the streets were mostly empty of others walking along, but not completely barren. Other clubs resided in the area, small groups of people walking to and from them, some drunk, some clearly just out to dance and have a good time.

Regan had been one of those, having gone out with some friends (some claiming it was a good way to get laid and find someone to date, though Regan wasn't entirely sure about that). Bored and ditched by the few friends she had been with, Regan slipped out of the bar she had been in, borderline tipsy and ready to walk it off for the night. 

She was a tall woman, athletic and strong with broad shoulders and thick waist. Her hips were narrow, yes, but she had always worked hard to maintain a certain form. Her black hair was straight as a poker and tied into a series of messy braids, half-tied up, the rest hanging all the way down her back. Some loose baby hairs fell around her face, framing those sharp cheekbones and angular jaw.

Regan had bundled into her worn leather jacket, the usual skinny jeans, though the holes in hers were because she was too rough with her clothing, and combat boots to top it off. A normal, hardly dressy outfit, but one she always felt comfortable in. It was only when she stumbled over a crack in the pavement, making her drop her phone, did she stop and grumble to herself as she squatted down to pick it up.

As she went to stand up again, she was startled to see she nearly ran into another woman, a shock of white hair and ruby red eyes staring out at her. "Oh, uh, my bad."

“No harm, no foul,” Ashe muttered around an unlit cigarette that was hanging out her mouth. Gently, she plucked it out, vaguely gesturing with it, “You don’t happen to have a lighter, do you?”

Regan popped a matchbook out of her pocket.

“Good enough for me,” Ashe said with a smile, leaning down into the lit match Regan offered her. It had been a long while since a hottie had lit her cigarette, and with a match no less.

“I’m Ashe,” she purred, making eyes up at Regan, “What’s your name, angel?”

Regan realized a moment later that she was a fair amount taller than the woman before her. And if she wasn't mistaken, this Ashe was an Omega. Smiling sweetly, Regan raised a brow and shoved her hands back into her pockets, unsure of what to do with them.

"Regan," She answered, tilting her head, black hair falling over her shoulder. "Nice to meet you, Ashe," she grinned a little more, watching the beauty before her.

"And what's a lovely gal such as yourself doing out here all alone, Regan?" Ashe asked, tilting her head up and smirking, looking at Regan as if she were a delightful snack Ashe wished to eat. It was one of her favorite moves to let someone know she was interested in them, especially because it reeked of Alpha energy.

Regan seemed a bit surprised by the move and look she got but she certainly wasn’t put off by it. Smiling sweetly, she shrugged one shoulder, playing it off despite being charmed as hell. 

“Got ditched by my friends,” she smirked a little. Ashe was stunning and she certainly wanted to see what else this lady had to offer. “I could ask the same about you,” she had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I ditched a party," Ashe answered, heat beginning to course through her veins. That look in Regan's eyes made her want to challenge the woman, to see what sort of trouble they could get up to together.

"There was no one there fuckable enough for me," she threw out there, carefully watching Regan's expression.

“Shame,” Regan sighed. She was ready for a challenge, and Ashe seemed like she was dishing one out. Regan liked that. But she was ready to one up the shorter woman in a heartbeat. 

“It’s their loss, though, letting a sweet treat like you be disappointed,” she flashed a bit more of a smile this time. “I’m calling myself lucky to just stumble into you.”

Ashe laughed, a bright and cheery sound, like the ringing of chimes just before a thunderstorm. She liked Regan. Turns out, this night wasn't as much of a waste as she'd thought when she'd left the Shimada shindig.

"I wouldn't count your chicks before their hatched, angel. I'm no sweet thing," she said with a cocky grin, her bright-red mouth drawing in attention, "Much more spice than sugar in me."

For a moment, Regan was surprised that things were going so quickly. Her eyes focused on those ruby red lips, how they matched her eyes and stood out so brightly against the woman’s pale complexion. 

“Maybe I like gambling,” she practically purred. She was a risk taker and Ashe seemed worth it, more so than anything else right now. Getting ditched didn’t seem near as bad now. “You feeling lucky, sugar?”

"Always," Ashe said, stepping close to Regan. For a moment, the two stared at one another, challenging the other to be the first to make a move. Then they were pressed into one another, their mouths fiery as they met.

Minutes later, they were in the backseat of Regan's car, remaining clothes disheveled, the windows fogging up. Ashe's normally pale cheeks were a bright pink, heated from her arousal and the touch of the Alpha she was with. Though she was straddling Regan, she felt every bit the Omega she fought hard to deny she was. Regan's hands would slide up her sides, and she would shiver, and long for more. When Regan mouthed at her nipples, she cried out and arched into it. Something about the way Regan touched her, gently and with reverence as if touching a great piece of art, made her feel soft.

Now, their mouths were on each other, moans amongst heated kisses. Ashe was covered in bite marks and hickeys (things hadn't stayed gentle for long). All she felt in this moment was a desire for Regan, to please and be pleased by the Alpha.

Regan's hands roamed every bit of skin they could reach, admiring and touching Ashe as she held the Omega in her lap. Already she was hard, aching to feel that heat and tightness around her cock. She had lost her shirt, but her pants were only open enough to relieve the pressure. She smirked as she took Ashe's hips in her hands, pulling the Omega close enough that her cock rubbed against Ashe's wet slit.

"Do you want me?" she breathed out, mouthing hot kisses across Ashe's collar bone, biting again to leave a mark there.

Ashe was fighting for composure, wanting to issue a challenge to the Alpha, wanting to maintain her status as dominant in this encounter. Even as all of her instincts screamed at her to submit. It had been a long, long time since she'd felt this so strongly.

Maybe she should just give in.

With that thought, she threw all pretense of being anything other than what she was out the window. She wanted to let go, to let Regan be in charge. And so, even as she whimpered and moaned, she answered.

"Yes, please, I want your cock," she whined, pouting gently, grinding against Regan's organ.

"Good girl," Regan purred for her. One hand came up to cup Ashe's cheek, kissing her hard, loving how pouty those red lips had become. To feel the Omega submitting, to have her whine like that was driving Regan wild. Ashe was strong and dominant, she could tell, and to have her like this felt like something special, even if they had only just met.

Slowly, she moved to grip Ashe's hips again, lifting her up carefully. "You're so beautiful," she whispered as she smiled at Ashe, moving one hand to hold her hardened length, carefully guiding Ashe back down onto it. Just the head rubbed against that wet slit again, pressing just barely into her hole. The heat was near overwhelming, Regan only pausing to enjoy it for a moment before she started to sink further into Ashe, moaning at the sensation.

"Fuck," Ashe moaned as she was filled up, inch by inch, agonizingly slow, only that brief pause at the beginning, otherwise with annoying steadiness. She whined and tried to speed it up, but Regan held her hips and clucked at her disapprovingly. This made Ashe flush even deeper, out of arousal and embarrassment.

Regan was no small Alpha, in stature and in dick length. When all of it was in Ashe, just barely fitting, the head gently nudging against the Omega's cervix. She kissed Regan passionately, moaning into her mouth. She shifted her hips ever so slightly, whimpering happily as Regan let out a low moan.

"You fill me up so well," Ashe purred, nipping Regan's bottom lip.

Regan could only smile when Ashe was clearly being impatient. She pulled the Omega in a little closer, fully sheathed inside of Ashe, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. She wanted to make this Omega cry in pleasure, to come hard and feel like she had been given the best. Regan loved to see her partner lost to the passion.

"You feel amazing," she nipped back at Ashe's lips, before starting to roll her hips, lifting Ashe a bit before pulling her down again, sinking back into the Omega. She moaned at the feeling before she started a pace, lavishing Ashe's breasts with more kisses as well, hands gripped tightly onto Ashe's hips.

Ashe let out deep moans as the pleasure pulsed through her body. She roughly shoved her hands into Regan's hair, arching into the kisses, softly whining any time Regan stopped paying attention to her even a little. If she was going to give in to her Omega needs, she was going to go fully into it. Ashe didn't half-ass anything.

After letting Regan lavish her breasts with attention, she pulled on the Alpha's hair to pull her head back, stealing her mouth in a kiss as her grip loosened. Her moans continued into Regan's mouth as the Alpha pumped her full of cock. As Regan continued to move her easily, almost effortlessly, she shifted her hips in subtle ways to ensure all of her spots were getting hit.

"More," she whimpered into Regan's mouth, "I want more."

"Impatient," she clicked her tongue at Ashe, going still for a moment and holding the Omega in place. "It's cute," she liked to think that no one had ever called Ashe cute before and gotten away with it. That was just a guess given how the woman acted now, but Regan loved it already. Still holding Ashe's hips, she rolled her own, teasing the Omega.

"If you want me to move again, you have to ask nicely," she leaned in and nipped at Ashe's neck, felt the Omega squirm to try and get something out of the Alpha. Regan was patient more than anything, ready to hold Ashe and tease her until the Omega came undone.

Ashe was pissed that Regan had stopped, and horrified at how the way the Alpha held all the power turned her on. It only made the pause more maddening, Ashe driven to wanting more even more now. If anyone else had pulled this shit on her, she would threaten them, or overpower them. But, Omega for a night, and she couldn't help that the idea of begging turned her on even more.

She pulled herself close to Regan, tilting the Alpha's head up at her, laying a soft kiss on the other's lips. The kiss was tender, sweet in a way that Ashe had not let herself be in years. She could feel the Alpha melting underneath her, could feel the lust rising, and knew she was playing this right.

"Please," Ashe whispered, lips brushing against Regan's as she spoke, "Please, fuck me hard."

Regan moaned into the kiss, breathing picking up as Ashe kissed her so sweetly. It was nice, made her shiver with anticipation. Just like that, she was moving again, releasing the grip on Ashe's hips, enough so the Omega could move as she wanted as well. As much as Regan was enjoying the sight and having Ashe's breasts right there, she wanted to really give the Omega what she was asking for, which was hard in this position.

"Wait," she commanded again, thrusting up hard for good measure. The way Ashe whined again made her smile. "Don't worry sugar, we aren't done yet," she purred to her Omega, maneuvering Ashe and herself around until Ashe was sprawled on the back seat. Regan wasted no time as she pushed back into Ashe, the Omega's legs hooked over her shoulders as she started to thrust in hard.

Ashe swore every swear she knew in a string, pitch rising the longer she went on, as Regan thrust into her and didn't pause even for one second. Her hands shot out to ground herself wherever she could, one hand braced against the door, the other clinging to the car seats. Regan smirked down at the Omega, and Ashe wanted to wipe that self-satisfied look from the Alpha's face, even as she felt herself getting even more wet.

She arched her back and let out a loud moan with Regan's next thrust, watching that smirk grow, even as Regan was clearly beginning to get lost in the sensations of their bodies moving together. Ashe smirked herself as she gyrated her hips and watched Regan fall to pieces above her, deeply satisfied at the low moan that came from her Alpha.

"Did you like that, angel?"

Regan could only laugh lightly again, clearly lost to the sensations as she kept moving. Instead of trying to come up with banter, she leaned in and kissed Ashe hard, thrusting in hard once again. She swallowed the moan Ashe let out, one hand moving to roll one of Ashe's nipples between her fingers.

The Alpha could feel herself getting closer, the way her muscles tensed and she seemed to work faster, burying her cock deep inside of Ashe over and over. If the way Ashe was breathing meant anything, the Omega was close too.

"Come for me, sugar," Regan whispered to Ashe, kissing her neck and biting again. It wasn't long until she felt Ashe tighten around her as she came, pushing Regan just over the edge as well, her knot swelling and locking her in place with Ashe. Both panted and moaned, catching their breath as pleasure ran through them. Regan kept herself propped up to give Ashe room to breathe, smiling and face flushed and sweaty.

"Hot damn," she hummed, pleased.

"Mhmm," Ashe agreed, though words were perhaps a bit beyond her at the moment. Her entire body felt like there was a live current running through it. Every slight sensation- Regan's breath, Regan's hair, brushing against her skin- felt like a jolt, a boost.

This had been some high-tier one night stand bullshit, and Ashe was glad the world had thrown this Alpha her way.

Ashe's fingers lazily traced the markings she'd left on Regan. Bright pink little circles, indents where her teeth had come down, red lines where nails had dug in, bright purple splotches. Whoever Regan had next would know Ashe had been there. Some of these weren't going to fade for a long while.

Regan laughed at how Ashe seemed to relax more than ever. It was sweet and tender, in a way that Regan felt wasn't what many people got to see. She peppered Ashe's face with a few soft kisses, nuzzled into her cheek to show more affection. It had been a complete turn of events for her that night, but Regan wasn't upset in the slightest.

The marks that Ashe left were like little medals, something she would wear proudly. Regan couldn't help but cuddle a bit more, until she was able to move again and pull back from Ashe, giving the Omega as much room to move as she could.

"How're you feeling, sweetheart?"

When Regan pulled away to give Ashe space, Ashe shifted to get closer to her. She pretended it was because she was cold, that she needed the heat of the other woman. And while that was true, it wasn't the entire truth. She also found herself craving closeness, in a way she hadn't in a long time, and that scared her so she pushed it away and pretended it wasn't there.

"Perfectly pleased," she purred, preening like a peacock. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were half gone and half strewn about the car. She reached up and gently brushed hair off of Regan's forehead in a tender gesture that surprised her, "Suppose I should get going, though."

And with that, she slowly sat up, digging around to find her various garments and pull them back on. Better to get this over with quickly. Rip the bandage off, so she could go return to her life and work to bury this memory, bury the connection she could feel forming with Regan. She couldn't afford to be an Omega, not in the position she'd carved for herself, no matter how good it had felt to live that side of her for a night.

Regan was a little sad to see Ashe already gathering her things and leave so quickly, when she had been content to hold the Omega in her car for a while longer. Ashe was smaller than her and fit against her so perfectly, Regan felt the urge to keep her warm, protect her and give her everything she wanted. Even if she had had one night stands before, she hadn't ever felt a connection with anyone like she did right now. 

"Hey, um," she was a touch awkward at this part, but dammit, she was going to try. "Would you maybe want to do this again in the future? I could give you my number," It was an awkward delivery but she didn't want to see Ashe slip away so quickly without doing something.

Ashe was just pulling her shirt on when Regan asked about doing this again. Her hurried movements slowed, but she didn't stop. A dull ache formed in the place in her chest where her heart should be. She should've known Regan felt the connection to, and split faster than this.

Normally, Ashe was all about keeping good lays in her back pocket. Jesse was her go-to, her always on the side burner, but she had a fairly extensive list of folks she could go to in order to get her frustrations taken care of. If this had been someone else, she would've taken that number in a heartbeat and left with a wink and a sly remark. But she'd opened up to Regan, she'd been vulnerable in a way she couldn't afford to be on a regular basis.

She quickly put on her façade of cockiness, "I enjoyed fucking you too, darling," she breathed, "But seeing as how fate threw us together, I think I'm going to leave it up to fate if we get a round two."

With that, she did a quick scan of the back seat, and made sure she had her phone, wallet and keys. She did, so she opened the door and slipped out.

Regan watched Ashe slip away and let it be. It hurt, stung more than she would have liked to admit at all, but it was done and over. With that, she cleaned up as much as she could and went home, tucking away the memories of the Omega she had met that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief glimpse of the r76 to come. Hanzo and Jesse get to know each other better ;)

  
  
  


Jack Morrison was stepping out of a debriefing for his current mission, knowing he would be setting out the next day with his team. Gabriel was going to be left in charge, and had been running a sting on some of the major crime organizations in the city. Jack and Ana would leave to run the mission, though he admittedly wasn't looking forward to having to fly overseas again. Those were always brutal, no matter how much of a "super soldier" he was considered.

Knowing he would be setting out soon, Jack slipped back towards Gabriel's office, finding the Blackwatch commander alone. Quietly, he crept up behind Gabriel, pressing to his back, the door to the office closed so they could have a private moment.

"You're doing the stressed stance," he hummed and wrapped his arms around Gabriel's middle. "What's up?"

Gabriel's hands came to rest on top of Jack's and he sighed. Stressed was an understatement. There was just a lot going on at the moment. He was personally managing multiple agents out in the field, which also increased his tension. And Jack was about to go out, too, and while Gabriel knew Jack was a more than adequate soldier, he never liked it when the man he loved was in direct danger.

"Just worried about my people. That's all," he answered, voice soft but gruff. He turned around so he could wrap his arms around Jack, and nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the comfort of the familiar smell.

Jack made a sound of acknowledgement that rumbled in his chest. He knew how much Gabriel had under his command, and how much he cared for the agents he saw after personally. Jack was much of the same, trying to keep everyone he could alive. Jack hugged him tightly, kissing the beanie that Gabriel wore almost all the time.

"I got the briefing taken care of. Ana and I head out tomorrow," he spoke in a low, quiet voice. He was calm, even if a mission was coming. He wanted to give Gabriel as much peace as he could, if only to keep him from worrying even more. "Should be a pretty easy one, all things considered," Jack moved back just enough to cup Gabriel's face in his hands, the pad of his thumb rubbing over the scars across Gabriel's cheek.

"You know I'll be in contact with you while we're gone, right?"

  
  


"I know," Gabe whispered, leaning into Jack's touch, closing his eyes against the comfort of his partner, "And Ana will be there to protect you. Blah blah, I know, you don't need protection, except you do need someone to pull you out of situations you get yourself into. Troublemaker."

"Me, a troublemaker? Never," Jack snorted, if only to lighten the mood. The gleam in Gabriel's eyes made Jack grin, that same boyish smile that he used when he was trying to avoid trouble completely. 

Gabriel's deep brown eyes shined over at Jack, the smallest of smirks on his face. He'd been teasing Jack about his penchant for trouble for more years than he could properly remember. "It's the 'all things considered' bit that has me on edge. There's a lot going on right now, and the more complicated a situation, the more variables, the harder it is to account for everything."

Jack knew what kind of risks he would run, knew that even after years of being told not to, he would still do what he felt was right while on a mission. Even if it didn't always go right. But if there was one thing that did pull him back and make him consider his actions, it was how much he cared for Gabriel. How much he wanted to make it back to the man he loved more than anything.

"I know there's a lot happening. And the risks are pretty big, but," Jack paused, meeting Gabriel's eyes, hoping he could soothe the worry he saw there. "I'll come back to you no matter what."

"Damn well better. We've got a wedding to plan," Gabriel said before he kissed Jack. It was a soft, tender kiss. One that spoke of his worry and his love and how all of it was tied together.

Jack and Gabe spent that night together, Gabriel fiercely embracing his fiance as if he could protect him from any harm just by letting him sleep in his arms. They said their goodbyes when Jack left, and Gabe sent a small prayer up to a God he would deny having any faith in. Then he spent the day as he would spend any other day, but with a tight knot in his belly that he knew wouldn't release until Jack was in his arms again.

  
  


Evening rolled around, and Gabriel sat at his desk with a burner phone sitting out, waiting for a call. He tried not to stare at the clock. Tried not to let his mind wander to imagined scenarios, horrific and at least semi-unlikely. But always possible.

When the phone rang, he let it ring twice before he picked it up.

"Reyes family mortuary, how can I help you?" he asked, putting on his best customer service voice.

"Hardy-har, Reyes," Jesse was the one to answer, though he was clearly amused by the greeting. "I think that's my favorite cover yet. Good one," Jesse laughed again. He flicked the cigarette he had been smoking away, knowing the line was clear now that it was just him and Gabriel.

"Just reporting in like a good little agent," He was back in his motel room now, away from the mess and with plenty of blockers put up so no one could tap into their phone lines.

"Fancy ass party you sent me to the other night," he leaned back on the bed. "Got to meet the Shimada heir."

  
  


"You're not pulling any stupid dangerous shit, are you? We can only afford to have one dumbass and I'm afraid Jack's got seniority," Gabriel snarked. He was glad Jesse had met the heir so quickly, but also worried about him. Being in the know with someone so high up had great potential for reward, but just as much risk. Jesse may be a dumb kid, but he was Gabe's dumb kid.

"No, sir," Jesse said mockingly. "I'm not that much of a dumbass, thank you," he pointed out, thinking he had things under control. Not that he was going to mention about fucking said heir to Gabriel, at least not yet. His boss would likely pull him from the job for that. "Just got in good with him last night. Used my charm to win him over, now I can start getting the good information," Jesse was sure of that. He had to ask only a bit at a time, and never anything too direct. But he could do it.

"Alright. Keep at it. Continue check-ins. You know protocol if something emergent comes up," Gabriel said, running his hand over his tired eyes, lids heavy, vision starting to blur. He needed a nap, and then dinner. "Stay safe, okay?"

“You got it, boss,” Jesse smiled to himself. He knew Gabriel was a worrier. He could tell that something else was weighing heavily on the older man, but he wouldn’t push for details. Not now at least. 

  
  
  


It was two days later that he got a surprise message from none other than Hanzo Shimada. Jesse wondered if the heir would reach out to him like this or not. The text had asked if Jesse was interested in meeting again, perhaps for a more private occasion and dinner. Grinning, Jesse quickly sent a text back, agreeing to meet. Just needed the time and place. 

Hanzo replied again quickly enough. All it said was that Jesse just needed to be ready and someone would pick him up. No location, nothing. It was a risk, but Jesse took it. Hopefully he hadn’t been found out and set up to be killed. 

It was an hour later when a small black Mercedes showed up, Jesse dressed and waiting. He whistled at the sight of the car before climbing in the back, a driver taking him further downtown into a more refined area. He was escorted to a high scale restaurant that he couldn’t remember ever seeing before, told Hanzo would be inside. Jesse thanked the driver and walked in, looking around for a moment.

"Jesse McCree?" A soft voice perked up from a woman who had seemingly materialized right at his left elbow. She was clearly working for the Shimada, tattoos dancing along her chest and shoulders. When Jesse's nerves had settled enough for him to nod, she smiled and asked him to follow her.

He was brought to a private dining room, dimly lit and with their own server, standing in the corner waiting for orders. Hanzo sat at the table, wearing a well-fitted dress shirt and tailored jeans. There was already a bottle of wine at the table, and Hanzo was sipping the purple-red liquid.

"Thank you, Satomi," Hanzo said, addressing the woman who had guided Jesse to the room.

" _ You owe me one, Nii-San, _ " Satomi replied in Japanese, voice bright and chipper, bowing and leaving the room with measured pace. 

Jesse made sure to file away that the woman's name was Satomi. He smiled some at her, thanked her for showing him where to go. When she left the room, Jesse realized it was just himself and Hanzo.

"It is lovely to see you again, Jesse," Hanzo said with a smirk as he watched Jesse take in all that had happened, all that was around him. The smirk the Alpha wore said he didn't suspect anything, so Jesse let some of the tension out of his shoulders.

"Good to see you too," He winked at Hanzo, walking calmly to the table, sitting across from Hanzo. "Mighty fine place here," he hummed as he looked around the room. This alone told him this was something the Shimada clan likely had an iron grip on. Another piece of intel he could file away.

"I'm always ready for a good meal, even more so when I get to enjoy it with someone like yourself," He grinned at Hanzo, actually being truthful.

  
  


Hanzo moved to pour Jesse a glass of wine, "Good. I treat my companions very well, so expect more of this in the future. That is, if you wish to continue seeing me," he said, leaning back in his chair. He had quite enjoyed Jesse the other night. Jesse had fulfilled many deep needs in Hanzo, and he knew he would be happier and more focused if he could regularly be so satisfied. So, he wanted to show Jesse what he could enjoy, the perks of being involved with him.

"Darling, I wouldn't mind seeing you every day if I had the choice," Jesse couldn't fight the slight hint of pink growing in his cheeks, or but feel a little flustered that Hanzo had clearly taken such a liking to him. "Fancy meals or no, I'm very interested in more time with you." 

"I ordered our food tonight, but if you don't like it, we can always send it back," Hanzo said, practically preening at how eager Jesse seemed, "Though I've not yet met anyone who has had the filet mignon here and disliked it."

Jesse's eyes widened just a little, the man smiling at that. "That sounds mighty fine to me," he was grinning still, before he picked up his wine and sipped at it, amazed at how good it was, when he wasn't normally a wine person, "Thank you."

  
  


Hanzo's smile grew, and the look in his eyes became more heated at Jesse's words. He had the sudden urge to completely ignore the meal and just fuck Jesse on the table that sat between them. Perhaps after dinner.

Their food came to them moments after that. The smell of perfectly cooked meat, and seasoned and roasted vegetables wafted in after the waiter. Hanzo appraised his plate of food, and felt a thrill at the idea of watching Jesse enjoy such a fine meal.

The food was presented in a beautiful way, laid out on the plate in delicate order. Jesse already felt his mouth watering at the sight of it. Of course, the Omega didn't miss the look that Hanzo had given him, which admittedly almost made it hard to focus on food at first.

Biting into it, Jesse was shocked at how good it was. He purred some, closing his eyes to savor every bite, making sure to comment to Hanzo how it was easily the best steak he had ever eaten in his life. They chatted about anything that came up, Hanzo mentioning some small business matters, nothing incriminating or anything Jesse could use, but he found himself not caring so much about gathering intel as just enjoying Hanzo’s company.

It was relaxing, in a strange way. They ate in peace, like an actual date. Jesse felt excited at that idea. When the meal was done, he leaned back in his chair and let out a contented sigh. "That was the best damn meal I've had in a long time."

Hanzo had enjoyed how clearly Jesse was enjoying himself. He watched as Jesse savored each bite, enthusiastically went after another one. They chattered, about this or that, and briefly Hanzo forgot how hard life could be. 

"Oh, I could tell," Hanzo said with a smirk and a glimmer of roguery in his eyes. Their plates were cleared, the wine was left, and they sat alone in the room. Hanzo leaned over and took a hold of one of Jesse's hands, gently kissing the Omega's knuckles, "I am glad you enjoyed yourself."

Jesse didn’t usually feel like he was being charmed, but Hanzo knew how to do it. He blushed at the affection, smiled back at Hanzo. “You certainly know how to charm the pants off of someone,” he turned his hand and took Hanzo’s in his own, admiring the feel of it. 

His own fingers were longer than Hanzo’s, which Jesse found he admired their size differences. It was sweet, something Jesse found even more attractive as much as he didn’t want to admit to it yet. This was risky after all. “Thank you again for it,” he hummed for a moment. “I gotta ask. Did you want anything else for this little date of ours?” He was grinning then, hoping his intention was clear.

Hanzo let his fingertips trail along Jesse's hand, the lightest of touches, as he spoke. He tried to keep the smug smile off his face but failed spectacularly, "Is there anything else you wanted?" he asked, voice quiet and deep.

He knew what Jesse's was asking for, and he would gladly provide. But he also would play games with the Omega. He wanted to make Jesse ask, to hear the Omega voice his desire.

“I can think of a few things,” Jesse nodded and laid his hand on the table, watching Hanzo’s fingers trace over his knuckles and the veins present there. That smug look on the Alpha’s face spoke volumes. Ones that Jesse could enjoy and have fun with. Maybe now was going to be a duel over who broke first. Jesse had submitted with ease the last time they were together. Didn’t want Hanzo thinking he was always that easy. 

“But ya know,” he leaned back in his seat and had that lopsided grin on his face. “I’m a simple man of simple pleasures.”

"Mmm, well I am sure whatever it is you want, it can be arranged for," Hanzo answered with a smirk. He liked that Jesse was challenging him, even if it was seemingly a small thing. A little power play never hurt.

Jesse could see the challenge being accepted. He waited, wondering what Hanzo would offer, what he would counter with. This was either going to get him shoved away or Hanzo would take the bait and it would be even more fun.

"I could ask for a dessert menu?" Hanzo offered, raising an eyebrow at Jesse inquisitively.

  
  


“If that’s the case,” Jesse leaned in a little closer, eyes focused on Hanzo, on those perfect lips of his. The man’s face was sharp and attentive, which Jesse found he liked quite a bit. “If you’re offerin’,” he paused, voice low and rumbling in his chest, like he was about to beg for Hanzo to take him right then and there.

“I fucking love cheesecake,” he sat back, tone suddenly cheery and light.

Hanzo couldn't help but laugh. It was a small sound, and over quickly, but the smile stayed on his face, his dark eyes shining in a way they hadn't yet with Jesse. He swooped up Jesse's hand again, placing a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Ask, and you shall receive."

It wasn't 15 minutes later that the waiter brought in three slices of cheesecake, all different flavors. One was classic, that off-white color, with bright red strawberries on top. Another was deep brown, with a layer of fudge on top and raspberries dripping all over. The third was drizzled with an obscene amount of caramel.

“You out to spoil me or something here?” Jesse asked even as he laughed. This was more fun than he could remember having with anyone in a long time. Not to mention that once he got a glimpse of that smile on Hanzo’s face, something deep inside Jesse said he desperately wanted to see it more. See it brighter, see that sparkle in his dark eyes. 

That was a dangerous thought. Jesse tried to ignore it and just laughed with Hanzo as the cheesecake was brought out. “Holy hell these are good,” Jesse practically moaned as he tried a bite of the raspberry cheesecake. Oh, he wasn’t done with Hanzo yet. But this was another nice step.

"Dessert is the most important part of the meal. I would never dine anywhere with subpar offerings," Hanzo scoffed, as he took little nibbles of each of the flavors, and then popped a giant strawberry into his mouth. It was big enough that there was absolutely no way to look elegant eating it, though he tried to at least not look like an entire brigade of clowns.

Jesse watched as Hanzo ate the strawberry. To see such a poised and put together Alpha suddenly making such a face. There was nothing elegant or professional about it. Hanzo was showing a side that Jesse knew wasn’t professional. Maybe the Alpha was feeling something between them. Or maybe he wooed all of his dates like this. Either way, Jesse knew he was seeing something very few had access to.

He curled his lips in, trying to hold in a laugh as Hanzo chewed away, but in the end, the ridiculous sight made him bust out laughing, one hand slapping over his mouth as he tried to calm himself. “Oh, fuck, sorry about that,” he was chuckling still, wiping at his eyes. “You’re pretty expressive, if ya don’t mind me sayin’. I like it.”

  
  


Hanzo's heart skipped a beat at Jesse's laughter. Not because he was embarrassed, but because he loved the way Jesse's whole face lit up, how he laughed with his entire body. Maybe... Just maybe, this could lead to something more than sex. He could never afford to truly give his heart to someone, but perhaps he could find some tender moments with Jesse McCree.

"I'm not the only one who is expressive, if I recall correctly," Hanzo said, his suave and charm back in place.

Jesse stopped smiling if only for a moment, looking surprised instead. He blinked, felt his face heat up as he recalled their first night together. Hanzo had been paying attention to his face after all. Slowly, he started to smile again.

“Well damn, you got me there,” the smile grew back into a grin. “Now I’m curious about what else you can make me do, sir,” he tacked on the honorific, if only to get the point across.

"That is most definitely a curiosity that can be sated," Hanzo responded, his intense gaze on Jesse, "If you'll beg for it."

He wondered what Jesse would do at this point. He had ceded some power back to Hanzo, using the title of sir. But that didn't mean he was done fighting, done playing at challenging him before he eventually gave in.

And Hanzo was quite sure that he would, in fact, give in.

Jesse smirked still, one hand coming up to rest his chin on, the other drumming his fingers slowly across the tabletop. His eyes did not break from Hanzo’s stare as he weighed his options. He could beg right now, could make some kind of move to see what Hanzo would do. So many options, so little time.

“All I gotta do is ask nice, apparently,” He said, motioning to the table where they had shared such a wonderful meal. “Do I need to beg?” He was grinning, something wild shining in his eyes. He was testing Hanzo.

"I suppose that depends," Hanzo answered, thrilled at this rebellious streak. His eyes flashed dangerously, the smirk on his lips almost a threat, "On whether or not you'd like to come."

If Jesse had been a lesser man, he might have been worried; even a little afraid of the look on Hanzo's face. But it only served to turn him on more, that heat already pooling low in his belly. The Omega shifted from the table then, crossing the short distance between them. His own eyes were bright, focused on one goal. Hopefully, he was reading his cards right and this wouldn't be crossing something Hanzo didn't like. 

Given that Hanzo was leaned back, Jesse reached out and over Hanzo's shoulder, pushing his chair back enough to make room for him. Jesse slipped up to Hanzo after that, straddling the Alpha's legs but not yet sitting in his lap, just standing over him. The Omega's hands rested on Hanzo's chest.

"You drive a hard bargain, sir," Jesse's voice was lower, the desire clear in everything he was doing. Slowly, he lowered himself into Hanzo's lap, straddled over the Alpha's hips as he leaned in, their lips almost touching. "Please fuck me, sir."

It took every bit of Hanzo's self control not to turn Jesse around, bend him over the table and fuck him this instant. Instead, his hands slowly made their way up Jesse's sides, and otherwise he didn't move. He wanted to drive this man wild.

"More," he whispered, lips brushing lightly against Jesse's as he spoke. He was sure Jesse could feel his growing arousal, but that would not stop him from making Jesse earn his cock.

Jesse whined softly when Hanzo's hands stilled. His own arousal was evident as he stayed in Hanzo's lap. The Omega nearly closed the distance between them, almost capturing Hanzo's lips in a kiss, but the Alpha stopped him. Jesse had to beg for it. Had to prove how badly he wanted this.

Instead, his hands slid down Hanzo's chest and onto his stomach, nearing the bottom of his shirt but stilling again. Fidgeting lightly, Jesse pressed as close as he could. "Please," he whined as he turned his head, instead kissing at Hanzo's neck. "I need your cock in me, sir," Jesse whispered, breath hot against the Alpha's neck. "I want you to fill me up."

Hanzo's eyes fluttered shut against the feel of Jesse; soft kisses on his neck, hands just too far from where he wanted them, the weight of the Omega on his lap. And those words, uttered against his skin. The whine, the need evident in tone.

He needed Jesse. He needed him now.

He pulled Jesse's head up and stole the Omega's mouth in a heated kiss. His hands pulled at Jesse's shirt until he could feel flesh, purring happily into Jesse's mouth as his hands explored, enjoying every bit he touched.

When they finally kissed, Jesse moaned into it, tasting Hanzo's lips against his own. There was no doubt in his mind that he was wet already, aching for Hanzo. Hanzo's hands ran over his heated flesh, fingers digging into the hair over his belly and on his chest.

Jesse whined again, pleased to be touched like this. One of his hands snaked down in between them, groping at Hanzo's hardened length through his jeans. They kissed again, mouths hot and eager, both of them wanting to touch the other without stopping.

  
  


Hanzo let out a semi-breathless moan when Jesse came into contact with his stiff organ. His hips shifted as he tried to lean into the touch. He could feel Jesse smile against him, and lightly nipped at the Omega's bottom lip in semi-chastisement.

"You like the feel of my cock, don't you?" he growled against Jesse's mouth.

“I do,” Jesse shuddered against Hanzo, the smile still on his lips. His hand groped again, squeezed what he could of the hardened length. The Omega could hardly wait to feel it inside of him again. 

“I want it so bad, sir,” Jesse murmured against Hanzo’s lips, kissing him again, grinding his hips in as if to prove a point.

Hanzo hummed in approval. His hands made their way to Jesse's chest, tweaking the pert little nipples he found there. He relished in the gasp that came from his Omega. He did so enjoy every little noise Jesse made, and the way the Omega melted in his grasp.

"Do you think you deserve it?" he asked, having parted just enough from Jesse's mouth to look into his eyes, his gaze very intense. "Do you think you've earned it?"

“Yes, sir,” Jesse answered. He was greedy and aching, thinking he had done plenty. Something in the back of his mind said Hanzo wasn’t going to approve of the answer just yet, but Jesse was growing impatient. Their eyes locked together, Jesse’s hand still rubbing over Hanzo’s cock. 

“You can have me however you want, sir,” Jesse smirked a little, eyes filled with ardor, his cheeks flushed pink. All just for Hanzo.

Hanzo smirked, looking pleased, before he pulled Jesse into a heated kiss. He parted just far enough from him that their lips were no longer touching, "You may take it in your mouth," he growled, the self-satisfied smirk still on his face.

He knew that's not what Jesse had meant. He knew the Omega wanted to be fucked, and to be fucked now. And he was going to enjoy making Jesse work for that.

Jesse let out a low whine, like a complaint about the turn of events. He wanted more, but also wanted to please Hanzo. It would give him what he wanted in the end, but he wanted it  _ now _ . He whined again as Hanzo moved back, giving Jesse space to get down on his knees. 

Jesse slid off of the Alpha’s lap, crawling between his legs, hands gripping onto Hanzo’s thighs. He stared up at his Alpha, honey brown eyes hungry as he slid his hands up to undo Hanzo’s button and zipper.

The look in Jesse's eyes drove Hanzo wild. The Alpha let out a low moan when the heat of Jesse's mouth engulfed his organ. The Omega wasted no time in getting to work, one hand nestled happily at the base of Hanzo's cock, as his mouth worked fiercely. Hanzo could swear Jesse was trying to work him so much he would lose sight of his plans for Jesse.

Well, he couldn't have Jesse win like that, now could he?

It was impossible for Hanzo to hide how Jesse's skills were affecting him. His hips bucked, one of his hands gripped on his chair like his life depended on it, and the other gently held onto Jesse's hair. He let himself be vocal, watching the way it affected Jesse.

"Such a good boy," Hanzo purred, voice breathless, as he gently stroked Jesse's cheek, "I think you've earned a reward."

Jesse slowly let Hanzo's cock out of his mouth, wiping away at the drool that fell onto his chin. Hanzo leaned over and stole that mouth in a brief and lusty kiss. The more time went on, the more he felt Jesse bend under his will, and the more turned on he was by the Omega.

"Stand," Hanzo said, and Jesse obeyed. He took a moment to stroke his wet dick and gaze at this fine specimen of man, watching as Jesse's gaze fell down to his groin, "Turn around. Elbows on the table."

Jesse raised an eyebrow and hesitated, but with a look from Hanzo, he obeyed. Hanzo stood and placed hips against hips, his cock tucked neatly between Jesse's still-clothed thighs. He heard Jesse's shaky breath, felt it as his hands ran up and down the Omega's rib cage. Then his hands came to the waistband of Jesse's pants, slowly undoing them. He dipped his hand into Jesse's boxers and worked the hard organ he found there, listening happily to the Omega's noises.

Then, with agonizingly slow movements, he pulled Jesse's pants and boxers down. As he did so, he kissed and nipped along Jesse's skin; hips, thighs, ass. He carefully crouched behind Jesse, and buried his face in that beautiful booty, licking enthusiastically at the slick which was abundant there. As he did so, his hands groped furiously at the soft flesh of Jesse's ass cheeks.

It wasn’t long before Jesse had his forehead pressed to the table, voice only slightly muffled as he moaned for Hanzo. His arms shook, hands fisting into the table cloth as the Alpha went to work, tonguing all the sensitive spots Jesse had. The Omega could feel his legs shake, clothes pooling around his ankles. Now and then he would feel that teasing touch as Hanzo stroked his aching length, thumb pressing to the head and rubbing the pearl of precum around if only to tease the Omega more.

He was already dripping, fidgeting more under Hanzo’s attention. The Omega jumped and whined out another moan when he felt Hanzo slap his ass in one quick movement. It hadn’t been too hard or painful, had merely surprised (and pleased) him.

Hanzo got utterly absorbed in pleasing Jesse. His tongue and fingers explored, stroking and prodding and figuring out what made Jesse moan louder, what made his legs shake more, what made him whimper softly with sensory overload. His fingers dipped into Jesse's slit, as his tongue lapped greedily at the slick, and his other hand circled around front to stroke Jesse's cock.

The only warnings he got for the Omega's orgasm was a soft murmur of his name, and the tightening of Jesse's hole 0.2 seconds before his orgasm exploded. Hanzo kept the steady rhythm until he felt Jesse relax, and softly ask him to stop. He popped his fingers out of Jesse and licked them clean, before kissing his way up to the back of Jesse's neck, where he gently bit. There was no sweeter sound he could think of than the little gasp Jesse emitted at that meeting of teeth and flesh.

He wrapped his arms around Jesse, nuzzling happily into the Omega's neck, his still hard cock nestling happily between Jesse's thighs, "Are you ready for me to fuck you, Jesse?

The Omega was left breathless for a moment, collapsing onto the table, his arms giving out as he came. The orgasm was powerful, and Hanzo certainly didn’t let up right away. When the Alpha pulled back some, those kisses all the more intoxicating. It was like Hanzo had figured out all the ways to touch him and make him come undone.

Jesse could only whimper when he felt that hot length nestle between his thighs, teasing but not yet there. His head was still spinning and he was already in a bit of sensory overload. But that glorious promise of being fucked made him want more, made him ache again with some deep desire to be filled up completely. Ashe had once called Jesse a slut for good dick. She hadn’t been wrong.

Hanzo was also the best he had ever had. “Yes, sir,” he panted out, eyes hazy and cheeks tinted pink. He shifted his hips back some, his hole still dripping, even more so than before.

Hanzo rubbed the tip of his cock over Jesse's slit, bracing himself against the Omega as he did so, a shudder running through him. Jesse's hips impatiently shifted back, and for once Hanzo obliged, as he was done playing games. Swiftly, he penetrated Jesse.

He did not go easy on the Omega. His thrusts were deep and quick, and he heard Jesse's moans dial up into whines of pleasure which was bordering on too much, but when he tried to slow down Jesse growled at him. Which only made him laugh and resume his pace.

He came quickly, and fiercely, a more intense orgasm than one he'd had in years. His whole body shook as his hot spunk filled the latex condom he'd slipped on before slipping Jesse on. When the aftershocks were calm enough that he could ignore them, he found he was collapsed against Jesse, the two of them leaning heavily on the table.

He kissed the base of Jesse's neck, right where he'd bite if he were to claim this boy, and purred happily, "I'm glad you came tonight."

Jesse shuddered at the kiss and smiled, even if his face was partially obscured by the table. He was absolutely spent and currently stuck where he was, between Hanzo’s knot and the weight of the Alpha on his back.

For a moment, Jesse wondered what it would be like to be claimed by Hanzo Shimada. To be owned and loved, claimed by such an amazing Alpha. It took all of his concentration on breathing for a moment, just relaxing as much as he could as the waves of pleasure eased through him.

“Mm, I’m glad you had me,” Jesse mumbled with another grin.

Hanzo laughed softly at the double meanings of their words. With a tender touch, he brushed Jesse's hair off the back of his neck. He was overwhelmed with an urge to fuss with it, to get all the knots out, to braid it out of Jesse's face. He calmed his hands and reminded himself not to let this go too far. He could enjoy stolen moments of tenderness with Jesse, but it could be nothing more than that.

When he could, he pulled out of Jesse. Jesse whined softly as he finally pulled away. Hanzo did a quick cleanup job, redressing himself swiftly, looking over to make sure there wasn't anything too out of place. He then went about fixing things in the room. He didn't want to make it too obvious what they'd been doing back here.

Jesse also swiftly cleaned up and redressed soon enough, though admittedly his legs still felt like jelly after all that. Maybe more fuck-drunk was the better answer. Honestly, seeing Hanzo move around, Jesse helped how he could, even if he really wanted to spend more time wrapped up with the Alpha, snuggled in bed and sleeping beside each other.

Jesse quickly squashed that feeling down, knowing that they couldn’t have that. It was stupid to even imagine it, Jesse realized. Once the room was cleaned up, he smiled a little sheepishly.

“So,” he cleared his throat. “If it’s not too forward, I’d like to um, see you again sometime. If that’s alright.”

Hanzo laughed softly, looping an arm around Jesse's waist and pulling the Omega close. He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Jesse's lips, then trailed kisses along the man's jaw. 'Too forward', as if they hadn't just fucked in a restaurant.

"You have my number now. Feel free to reach out."

Jesse practically purred like a cat, looping his arms around Hanzo, nuzzling into him for a moment. He wanted to be covered in the Alpha’s scent at all times, so he would take what he could get for now.

“That’s a dangerous offer. I like being spoiled,” Jesse teased. “But really, thank you,” he moved to steal Hanzo’s mouth in a quick kiss. “For such a perfect night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe and Regan (OC) focused.

It had been a good week and a half since Ashe had impulsively slept with Regan. To say she regretted not having a way to get in contact with the Alpha was not entirely true, and not entirely false. She did regret not having an outlet to sate the needs she tended to ignore. She did regret that she opened the door to those needs, and would now have to spend time suppressing them again. She did not regret that she had made the decision to suppress them. It would have been easy to give in if she had allowed herself to leave a door open to Regan by grabbing her number.

Tonight was Friday night, peak time for parties and clubs and also working, when you did the sort of work Ashe did. So, she was at an event where she could network and make valuable connections. It was the opening of a new show at the Galleria Viola. The curator had found some new talent, Riley something, claiming utter art genius. The pieces were good, and Ashe was particularly drawn to a couple of them, but she always thought genius was a step too far, for anyone.

The event was black tie. Ashe wore a black, flowing dress with a plunging neckline and a slit up to her thigh that revealed her shapely legs as she walked around. Her deep red eyes were adorned with glittery gold eyeshadow, matching the pieces of jewelry Ashe had put on; chandelier earrings, and a lariat necklace, which rested nicely between her breasts. She would be the dangerous pretty thing in the room tonight, just as she liked it.

As the night went on, Ashe schmoozed and flattered and coddled fragile egos all in the name of growing her 'business'. She even ended up buying one of the photographs, a still of the ocean from above, three waves crashing towards the shore. The sand was grey, the whites of the waves standing out against the altered teal of the ocean. It spoke to her, of calm and chaos, and so she'd been willing to fork out much of her hard-won money for it.

It was shortly after that, that Ashe's conversation was interrupted by the curator (a friend of hers), wanting to introduce Ashe to the 'talent'. She excused herself from this conversation, and followed Alex to Riley Whatever. She froze when they stopped in front of a tall, statuesque woman in a perfectly tailored suit.

Not Riley.

"Ashe, this is Regan. Regan, this is Ashe," Alex chimed in chipperly.

Regan had missed Ashe more than she thought she would. Admittedly, she was still a little burned by how Ashe had just up and left like that, but didn't like to hold onto any grudges. That was how one night stands usually worked, anyway, she had reminded herself several times. So she focused on work and made peace with the fact that she would likely never see that little spitfire Omega again.

The night of her gallery opening finally came, Regan nervous yet excited as she dressed in her tailored suit. The white shirt was crisp and opened just enough at the top to reveal her collarbones, leading down to a tightly fitted cumberbund that almost doubled more as a waist cincher. The jacket of the suit was longer in the back, exaggerating Regan's height in a beautiful way. It made her appear taller; strong and graceful.

It was only when she saw Ashe that the beauty and poise she had been holding in the crowd fell apart. Regan really did like the attention like this sometimes, to share her art and photography for people to enjoy, to experience. And she liked dressing up and having her hair down, curled just a little, touches of her mother's jewelry added because of their importance to her.

But Regan also was foul-mouthed and wild when she wanted to be. For a moment, there was only silence that spread between them before Regan spoke first. "Holy fucking shit fire out of a demon's ass," she sputtered out, which startled Alex to no end. The curator had apparently never heard Regan swear in such a way. "Ashe? For real?"

Ashe stifled a laugh at Regan's creative string of swears and the look of horror on Alex's face that came from it. It wasn't that Alex was delicate, or didn't expect artists to swear (quite the opposite), but she did expect them to keep it a little bit under control around patrons. Of course, the swearing only endeared Regan to Ashe.

"In the flesh, angel," Ashe responded, her hands gently holding her champagne flute. Her bright confidence was slightly dimmed from the shock of coming face to face with someone she'd never thought she'd see again. Someone she'd definitely wanted to see again, despite herself.

She smiled at Alex to let the woman know that all was good, and gently touched her arm. Alex took the cue and left, with a somewhat confused smile at the both of them. She hurried off to go schmooze old rich people and get their money. Ashe respected that.

Silence stretched on again after Alex's departure. Ashe looked away from Regan, avoiding eye contact as her cheeks pinked up a bit. "You're a talent. You're photography, it's beautiful."

"I could say the same about you," she replied quickly before realizing her mouth got away from her. She had the decency to look embarrassed and clear her throat. "Sorry, you just um, you look very lovely tonight."

She smiled again, hoping that the little slip wouldn't put Ashe off too much. She was stunning in that dress, and Regan wanted to drink in her form forever. It was still taking some adjusting to the fact that Ashe attended gallery openings like this.

Then again, she hadn't really gotten to know the finer details of Ashe in the backseat of her car. But Ashe was there now, seeing Regan's work. Whatever the purpose was, knowing the Omega that had charmed Regan to no end was seeing something she cherished so much made her heart flutter.

Ashe laughed softly at Regan's praise, her soft and shy smile staying put as Regan fumbled through an apology and retraction. She was glad she wasn't the only one thrown off her game. She really had never thought she would see this woman again.

But she had, so now what?

Part of her screamed to let it be, to run as fast as she could. She usually listened to this part of her. It had helped her survive many tricky situations in the past. But at a steep price. She hadn't let anyone get close in years. Jesse was the closest, but even he was kept at a safe distance.

Another part of her, one she'd quieted over the years, was speaking up louder than it had in ages. It was the part of her that ached every time she saw two fools being carefree and in love. It was the part of her that craved closeness, that wanted to share all her secrets with McCree. It was the part of her that had been awakened when she'd slept with Regan, and it wasn't about to go back to sleep.

"You look real good cleaned up, if I do say so," Ashe said with a smirk, shifting slightly closer to Regan, reaching out and gently grasping the open front of the suit jacket, "I don't think I've seen anyone wear a suit as good as you are now. And I've seen a lot of people in suits."

Regan didn't pull away from the advance. She smiled when Ashe drew closer, that same sort of cocky grin growing when Ashe complimented her yet again. "Thank you," she purred, one hand coming up to gently cup Ashe's elbow. She held in what she wanted to say about tearing that dress off of Ashe's body, given their surroundings.

"Really now? You frequent gallery openings and cocktail parties?" Ashe asked, laughing lightly, sounding like chimes in the wind.

"If I recall," Regan's laugh turned a little from the sweet sound to almost sinister. "You said fate brought us together the first time. And only fate would bring us together again," she motioned between them. "What do you call this?"

"Fate bashing me over the head with a baseball bat that has 'for the love of all things holy, date this beautiful girl' burned into it," Ashe blurted out before she could censor herself, her entire chest turning bright pink at her words. She quickly downed the rest of her champagne and handed the empty glass off to wait staff with a soft 'thank you'.

She was still pink when her attention came back to Regan. She looked uncertain, trying to read Regan's expression for any hint of mockery behind the wide smile. She hadn't meant to be so blunt, but she also wasn't surprised that something fell out of her mouth without her having a chance to think on it.

"So, what do you say we give this thing a shot?"

For an answer, the Alpha took Ashe's hand and pulled her towards the back of the room wordlessly. She slipped out into the hallway, hearing Ashe ask what in the hell was going on, but Regan waited for them to be alone. Quietly, carefully, she pressed Ashe to the wall once the door to the gallery was shut, kissing her hard.

She parted only after a moment, dark skin flushing as she smiled at Ashe. "You don't know how badly I wanted to hear you say that. Yes, I want to date you," she grinned, one hand cupping Ashe's cheek. "I want to learn all about you."

"Well, fuck," Ashe breathed, leaning into the touch. She'd never craved anything so much in her life. Damned hormones. Damned years of being lonely. She gently kissed Regan's palm.

"I suppose we should get the nasty stuff out of the way then, in case of deal breakers," she said, her tone very matter-of-fact and business like, but the look in her eyes said she was afraid, "I'm the leader of a local gang. Deadlock Rebels."

Regan blinked for a moment, wondering if she had heard correctly. Ashe had just blurted out something that sounded a bit ridiculous, but also explained a fair amount. She knew of the gang, as most people around the city did. Mostly for heists and robberies, but never harming anyone. As far as Regan knew, the Deadlock Rebels hadn't been accused of killing anyone. All she could do was stare before considering the options.

"Alright," She agreed with a simple shrug. "I'm a photographer. Kinda boring, when you compare it," she laughed again.

Ashe laughed softly, reaching out and gently holding onto Regan's waist with her hands, pulling the Alpha close to her. "I love that you're a photographer," she whispered, tilting her chin up at Regan, soft smile on her cherry-red lips.

"Also," she said, confidence wavering again, "No one in my life knows that.." she had to pause. It had been a long time since she'd admitted to this, a long time since she hadn't responded to accusations of this truth with violence and aggression, "..I'm Omega."

"Ashe, honey," Regan replied in a soft voice. She could tell this was hard for Ashe, whatever her reasons may be. Everyone had reasons to carry their secrets and lives, and Regan was never one to really push for that. But she wanted to raise Ashe up and tell her how perfect she was, Omega and all, and it was nothing to be ashamed of. Figuring this wasn't a good time or place for such an admission, Regan settled for something else. 

"Do you think I didn't notice that in my car?" She hummed, laughing lightly again. "I won't tell a soul, if that's what you want. I'm just happy to get a chance with you."

Ashe fought off the urge to threaten Regan if she did dare ever tell a soul. Genital mutilation was a favorite threat of hers, as often the very mention of it had visceral effects on her target. She did glare up at Regan, though, unable to completely shed her hard exterior just yet.

"You damned well better not tell anyone. I'll be pissed if you do," she said with a huff.

Regan saw the flash of annoyance, or maybe anger, in Ashe's face. All she could do was grin and nod when Ashe warned her to never speak of this to anyone. While she could see some of Ashe's behavior was genuine, a quick temper and all, she could see a lot of it was a front. She had to be tough, Regan thought, if she was leading a gang.

"Oh, baby," Regan let out a playful growl, grinning from ear to ear. "I like when you're feisty."

Ashe tried to hold her glare, but Regan waggled her eyebrows, which sent Ashe into a fit of laughter. "Good, because I don't come in any other flavor," she answered with a smirk.

Her stomach twisted up in knots. Maybe she shouldn't do this. Maybe she should bail now, before things got serious. But she struggled to ignore the big coincidence of running into her one night stand. Being with Regan was so appealing, for it to be offered to her again, it was almost impossible for her to say no.

When Ashe started to laugh, Regan felt her heart soar. She wanted to make Ashe laugh whenever she could. The Alpha gently reached her hand out, brushing her fingertips across Ashe's cheek in a tender motion. This woman before her was stunning and fiery, someone she wanted to get to know through and through.

"I'm glad that fate brought us together again," She leaned in and kissed Ashe, softly this time.

Regan's mouth was so soft against hers, Ashe felt as if she was melting into the Alpha's touch. What a dangerous thing it was, to enjoy a person this much. Her heart thundered hard in her chest.

"Do you need to be back out there, schmoozing rich fools?" Ashe asked against Regan's lips. Regan responded with a murmured 'uh uh', and Ashe smirked,"Good," she said, nipping at Regan's lower lip.

Ashe ran her hands up Regan's torso, as Regan's hands shifted down to her hips. All thoughts save one were pushed from Ashe's mind. She wanted Regan, and she wanted her now. With fervor, Ashe guided Regan's hand under her skirt, nestling it happily between her thighs, her silken underthings already beginning to be soaked through.

Regan was happy to let Ashe take the lead this time, feeling a bigger rush knowing they were in a public area. She had never really considered how much she enjoyed that until she had fucked Ashe in the back of her car. Not that she wanted to be caught, but to have Ashe right there was intoxicating.

With a smile, Regan moved Ashe until her back was against a wall, deft fingers easily pushing aside the silky material. Slowly, she drew her fingers along Ashe's already wet slit, mouthing hot kisses along Ashe's neck at the same time.

Ashe stifled her moan, clinging harder to Regan to try and keep her noise down. Being touched by her Alpha, being surrounded by the scent of her, knowing that for they belonged to each other (for however long it would last), was intoxicating. A soft whimper escaped her throat, and she bucked her hips against Regan's fingers.

"More," she breathed, greedy as always.

"Always so pushy," Regan chided with a small laugh, rubbing Ashe's slit if only to tease her more. She let her fingers just barely dip in, feeling the heat and wetness there, moaning against Ashe's neck. "You want me really bad, don't you babe?" 

Regan nipped along Ashe's neck, working up to her jaw. She pressed into Ashe a little more, moving her finger into her Omega at an agonizingly slow pace.

Ashe was flushed, and impatient, and squirming under Regan's touch. "I want you," she breathed, sighing happily into Regan's mouth when a second finger joined the first. Regan continued her slow strokes of Ashe, grinning against the Omega's red lips. Ashe whimpered, clinging to Regan, trying to touch as much of the Alpha as she could.

Regan was more than happy to hear those sounds coming from Ashe. She gently curled her fingers as she moved them, her free hand sneaking under Ashe's dress to play with one of her breasts, rolling a pert, pink nipple between her fingers. Regan's mouth found Ashe's again, kissing her hard once more.

Ashe writhed against Regan, unable to keep soft whimpers from escaping as her body pulsed with pleasure. It would do no good to be caught fucking here, but gods it was hard to keep quiet. Her kisses became wild as they became more heated. Her hands wandered and found Regan's breasts, and she sighed happily as she cupped them, even as Regan deftly stroked her insides.

Her hips bucked with Regan's rhythm, the tension growing in her core. "Fuck," she breathed, "Don't stop."

Regan didn’t stop for anything. She was moving a little faster, kissing Ashe and knowing that red lipstick would be on her own lips later. Each sound her Omega made was maddening and Regan most definitely planned on continuing this later, when they could have a bit more privacy. 

The Alpha didn’t let up until she felt Ashe’s walls starting to tighten around her fingers, the pulse quickening. Regan kissed Ashe hard, swallowing down her moans as the Omega orgasmed, Regan stroking Ashe’s insides as she rode it out.

As cliche as it was, it was like fireworks. Intense, pulsing throughout her entire body. When the aftershocks subsided, she felt high as a kite, giddy and made of jello. Her head was resting on Regan's shoulder, her breathing still heavy and uneven.

She shifted to place a lazy kiss on Regan's neck, "So we're going to see each other every day, right? So I can come like that at least once?"

Regan stayed close, holding Ashe against her, nosing into her hair. “I can make that happen,” Regan purred softly. She wrapped her arms around Ashe, kissing her softly a few times. “I would love getting to see you come like that every day,” she grinned then. 

“Does this mean I can get your number this time?”

Ashe laughed softly against Regan, her hands coming up to gently cup the Alpha's face. "You can have it, but I doubt you'll get a chance to use it. I'm never gonna let you out of my sight again."


	4. A Gentle and Tender Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse enjoy a brief moment of happiness together.

Jesse was nervous about this meeting with Hanzo. During one of the check-ins with Reyes, he had been reminded that he wasn't producing any results yet. He knew that it wasn't Gabriel himself that was upset, but likely one of the higher ups trying to get on his ass about it. Gabriel trusted Jesse and knew what he could do. The only reason he had been snappy at all was because he was stressed from outside sources. Jack being gone one of those sources, which certainly did not help matters.

So, when Hanzo finally asked him to meet again, Jesse knew he had to try to get something, even if it was small. He had started to lose track of the mission, if only because he found himself looking forward to being with Hanzo whenever he could. It was getting riskier because Jesse was, well, emotional. He knew he got attached to people too quickly, and something about Hanzo made him always want more.

They had agreed to meet at a hotel that Hanzo favored, one that he knew would be safe and be kept secret. He sent another ride for Jesse, dropped off at the hotel and given a room key before Hanzo even arrived. So there the Omega sat on the bed, waiting for the Alpha to appear and hoping he could concoct something that didn't seem too suspicious to get information.

  
  
  


The last few days had been hell for Hanzo. There were things brewing that he didn't agree with. He'd been fighting with his father basically nonstop about them. Usually when he disagreed with his father, he would make his case and if that didn't change Sojiro's mind, Hanzo would drop it. But this was different, this changed the fundamentals of his life, of their operations in ways that he abhorred. He couldn't let it go. 

He needed to escape. So he'd messaged Jesse, asked to meet up, wanted to get lost in the Omega and remind himself that he had control over something in his life at least. He sighed with relief as he entered the hotel room, the door clicking shut quietly behind him. He wandered to the bedroom and looked at Jesse, a soft and tired smile on his face, the usual hunger muted somewhat.

He walked over to Jesse and kissed him, both hands cupping the Omega's face. "It is good to see you," he murmured against Jesse's lips.

It wasn't hard to miss the change in his posture or how his smile didn't seem nearly as hungry as normal. Jesse picked up on it right away as Hanzo approached and kissed him. Of course, the Omega was happy to kiss back, already feeling that pang of worry over what could be bothering Hanzo this directly. He had never walked in like this before in the multiple times they had met each other now.

"It's always good to see you too, darlin'," Jesse smiled sweetly, one hand coming up to scratch at Hanzo's beard. He kept his hand there, eyes studying the Alpha closely.

"Something heavy is on your mind today," he kept his tone even and soft, not even having to fake the worry. When Hanzo only nodded, Jesse wrapped his arms around his lover, hands sliding over his shoulders, feeling how tense and knotted they were. 

"You're all locked up back here, honeybee," Jesse frowned. "Want a shoulder rub? Take a bit off your mind?"

Hanzo wanted to deflect, to be defensive, to insist he didn't need to be taken care of. But Jesse looked at him with such tenderness, he held him with such warmth, he couldn't bring himself to say no. He recognized the danger of letting someone in, even a little bit, but he could let himself take that risk. Just today. They'd be back to their usual kinky-with-a-side-of-tender fucking soon enough.

"Please, yes," he whispered, gently kissing Jesse before reluctantly prying himself away from the man. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it over a chair, before flopping face down onto the bed. He felt the pressure of Jesse shifting, and then straddling his hips, warm hands coming to gently work his muscles.

Jesse got to work on the knots in Hanzo's shoulders, applying more pressure when he needed and doing his best to try and relieve some of the stress there. Silence spread between them for a few minutes, Jesse concentrating on working, his large and warm palms pressing over Hanzo's back. He had to really admire Hanzo's physique like this, and how much trust was required to have a moment between them.

"You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Jesse asked after a bit. "You're awful quiet tonight," he was worried again, because while Hanzo was never exactly a chatterbox, he was never this quiet either.

Hanzo sighed, and silently debated about if (and how much) he was going to confide in Jesse. The things he and his father had been fighting about were things that would not be known outside of certain circles for a while yet. Jesse was with the Rebels, so could be trusted to a certain degree, but he was with the Rebels, so must be kept at a distan-

Anger boiled up inside Hanzo, rage and grief. His entire body tensed with the emotions, though it was brief, as he let out a breath and forced himself to relax, even as the waves of pain roiled within him. He was so sick of having to calculate every little thing he did. He could not just tell his lover what was on his mind, not without an elaborate game of chess in his mind over multiple scenarios. He felt cursed.

For once (well, twice) in his life, he threw caution to the wind.

Mostly.

"I've been fighting with my father," he started, chin resting on his hands so he wasn't speaking into the duvet, "There is a group he wishes to partner with. I do not think it is a good idea. He does not care to hear why I think it is not a good idea."

In an instant, Jesse's hands had stilled. The way Hanzo tensed up, how everything seemed to lock for that split second, Jesse was worried about what it could mean. This was going to be some heavy shit if Hanzo was this affected by it. While he knew that a lot of the shit Hanzo dealt with was heavy, he was always so trained and controlled with his emotions. 

Now more were starting to show.

It was alarming at first, heart warming and worrying in the next moment. Jesse felt that urge to pull Hanzo to his chest and hold him for a while but squashed it down for the time being. Maybe after this was done, he could offer. But he had to remind himself that neither of them could let things go that far.

"Ah, shit," Jesse sighed, hands going back to work. He knew of Sojiro. Knew what the man was capable of. "That can't be easy to deal with," He was quiet again as he thought carefully about his next few words. This would either work, or Hanzo would shut him out completely.

"Listen, Hanzo, I know the nature of our businesses outside of here. What we both do, and, ya know, all that careful bullshit," he stilled his hands again. "But if you need to just...let some of it out, I'm here to listen. I understand either way. Just wanted you to know the offer is there, darlin'."

Hanzo knew if he wasn't Sojiro's son and sole heir, that he wouldn't have survived this week. Sojiro would've killed anyone who was half as uppity with him as Hanzo had been. But he also knew Sojiro danced a fine line with his son. Sojiro wanted to train Hanzo to be obedient to him in all things, but to never let anyone else control him. It made power struggles like this delicate and difficult to manage.

The silence stretched between the two as Hanzo fought with himself. He wanted to bitch and complain about his father, he wanted to rant about how utterly reckless he thought his father was being. He wanted Jesse to agree with him, to tell him he was right and to give him the strength to keep on fighting.

_ Dangerous. _

"It's this.. international group, network I suppose is more accurate. Between many different organizations like ours all over the world. Their goals are shady, undefined. They have pieces which wreak havoc, uncontrolled, utterly chaotic," as he talked, he got more and more agitated, "But they have resources, Father says, ‘beyond our imagining’. What's wrong with what we have now? Why must we aim to grow, and to align ourselves with such a shady class of people? I don't like it."

While it wasn't good to jump to conclusions, Jesse's mind instantly went to what he knew of Talon. It was an organization that Blackwatch had been fighting against directly for some time now, even before Gabriel recruited him. They were the big guns, the ones running illegal operations and undercover rings than anyone else in the world. They had their hands in everything. They were dangerous. Deadly. Chaotic.

"Hanzo," Jesse started, tone cautious. "I need you to answer me honestly," He swallowed hard. He was supposed to watch for this, because as far as the records showed, the Shimada clan had not gotten themselves tangled with Talon just yet. If this was what was going down, Jesse knew they had to act much faster than Gabriel had been planning on.

"Are you talkin' about Talon?" he asked in a hushed tone, as if they might be heard. They were safe, he reminded himself, but speaking the name almost made him feel like he might evoke their presence.

Hanzo tensed again. He'd specifically omitted their name, not wanting Jesse to be caught up in any of this. It was dangerous knowledge, and despite himself he felt the need to protect the Omega.

He knew his body language gave away the answer. He hadn't been able to stop himself. He'd been too relaxed, too comfortable with Jesse. His heart hurt to know that he would have to pull back after tonight. He'd let himself go too far.

"Yes," he whispered, "I am."

Jesse let out a string of swears. Not because of what he had to tell Gabriel now, but because he was worried. Scared for Hanzo and his safety. Scared for what this meant. If Talon started moving in on their operations, it wouldn't be long before they came for Ashe and the Rebels, too. Typically, small time gangs were far from Talon's view. But he knew Ashe too well, knew that she wouldn't back down if they tried to swoop into her territory.

"Don't give up trying to talk your old man out of this," he urged. "Talon is bad shit, Hanzo. They'll take everything, there's no mercy in their ranks-" He stopped himself before he could let more slip out. "It's not safe."

"I know," Hanzo whispered. He shifted under Jesse, so he was facing up at the Omega. Worry was written all over his face. He could see it in Jesse's, too. He knew then that they were both in too deep with each other. Might as well lean into it, then. He took Jesse's hands in his, fingers sliding in between fingers.

"I don't want it. It's not good for us, for the people who rely on us. But there is only so much I can do to talk my father out of it. I may have already reached the limits of the insubordination he'll tolerate from even me," he said, voice quiet as if he were afraid his father were walking the hallways of this hotel. His eyes were focused on their hands, joined together, hands clearly made for different things yet they looked wonderful side by side.

"Sometimes I wish I could just leave."

Jesse slid off of Hanzo, sitting beside him, their hands joined together. They were warm, Jesse wanting to fuss with Hanzo's fingers, to kiss them and comfort the Alpha however he could. It was too hard to push the feelings back down again right now, so he let them happen. Let them come washing over him as he listened to Hanzo speak. The man he saw now was not the one of cold and calculating nature that he had seen so often before.

Hanzo was so much more. He wanted to leave, wanted a life outside of what the clan had planned for him. Jesse almost blew it all that second, wanting to offer to Hanzo an out and join Blackwatch. But he couldn't do that, not yet. As much as he wanted to say to Hanzo that he should just leave, then, Jesse knew first hand how hard it was to get out of such entanglement.

"If I knew how to get you out, I would."

"There is no out. Not for me," Hanzo whispered, eyes distant and voice flat. He leaned into Jesse's touch when the Omega reached out and gently stroked his cheek with those long, graceful fingers. He playfully nipped at them, smiling softly over at the man before him.

He wanted Jesse to get out. He didn't want this Talon shit anywhere near him. He didn't want Jesse to be harmed, to be tainted, by their proximity.

"If you find a way out, promise me you'll take it?" Hanzo asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"You're gonna learn I'm a real stubborn asshole," Jesse smiled, trying to lighten the mood, if only a little. He would do anything to see that smile on Hanzo's face again. What he couldn't say was that there was no getting out for him, either. He was in this for the long haul. The look Hanzo was giving him, however, was heartbreaking.

The Alpha really didn't want to see him get caught in all of this. He cared about Jesse enough to worry about that. It made Jesse's heart ache, reaching out to cup Hanzo's face with both of his hands. "I promise," he whispered. "But you gotta promise me not to lose your head in all of this too, alright?"

"I promise," Hanzo whispered back, and shifted forward to kiss Jesse.

It was a tender kiss. Sweeter than anything Hanzo had ever given Jesse. It was almost uncertain, but there was just enough confidence that the uncertainty was an aftertaste. What stood out was how gentle it was, how each shift of his lips seemed to come with an unspoken word of adoration.

Jesse wasn't sure he had ever felt a kiss this sweet, not even with Ashe. He leaned into it a bit more, kissing Hanzo back with the same tenderness and care. His arms settled over the Alpha's broad shoulders again, holding Hanzo close. It was gentle and sweet, caring in a way that Jesse craved more than he realized.

When it broke, Jesse stayed close, watching Hanzo and knowing full well that they were in trouble. They were both too deep, both too wrapped up in each other. And yet, Jesse didn't want to stop for one second.

Hanzo rested his forehead against Jesse's as the silence stretched on. He felt there was a tsunami in him because he felt so many powerful things at once. They raged and battled for his attention. He tried to focus on the man before him, tried to pry out the things which made him feel good.

He kissed Jesse again. This time there was more heat, but the sweetness of it was not gone. "I want to make love to you Jesse," he whispered against the Omega's lips, "Do you want that?"

"Yes," Jesse answered softly. This was a different kind of request. Something that was more than just the rough and quick fucks they had done before. Not that Jesse enjoyed those any less, but the difference was palpable. He returned each kiss, hands moving over the strong planes of Hanzo’s chest, pressed closer to the Alpha that he was starting to hold so dearly.

It felt good to be asked that. To be wanted like that. Jesse wasn't sure he had ever made love to anyone, though he thought he had come close with Ashe. Hanzo's hands were already working to unbutton Jesse's shirt, pulling it away, both of them wrapped up in each other.

Hanzo peeled off every item of clothing like he was unwrapping a precious and delicate book; Carefully, but with unveiled enthusiasm. He relished the feel of each bit of exposed flesh, touches tender and full of adoration. He started kissing down Jesse's neck, working his way along the fuzziness of the Omega's chest. He took a brief detour to lightly suck on Jesse's nipples, enjoying the soft sounds of pleasure that came with that stimulation.

By the time he made it to Jesse's hip bones, leaving trails of kisses along the way, they were both without a stitch of clothing. Hanzo nipped at Jesse's hip, before continuing his exploration lower. He nuzzled at Jesse's cock, kissing the tip of it, before happily taking the whole thing into his mouth.

He hummed around it, tongue doing a swirling dance as it wrapped around the organ. His fingers started gently probing Jesse's slit. He could feel Jesse's arousal, spreading the slick around, enjoying the sounds Jesse was making as he did so. He dipped one finger into Jesse's hole, slowly stroking inside his Omega.

Popping Jesse's cock out of his mouth, he turned his head upwards with a smirk, the smallest bit of the fire and passion that was always present sparking, "Do you like that?" he whispered, dipping down to kiss Jesse's cock again before the Omega could answer.

Jesse had stretched out on the bed, more than happy to receive all of this attention from Hanzo. Sweet words fell from his mouth, his hands touching wherever he could reach on Hanzo. He drank in these moments together, the soft tenderness, the fiery pleasure.

One hand slid through Hanzo's hair as he lowered himself again, Jesse pressing back into the pillows as he moaned. He barely had a chance to answer, too distracted by how each touch felt. Hanzo knew just how to touch him, how to find everything that felt like a spark going off.

"Hanzo," Jesse breathed out, tugging at the Alpha's hair. He could be patient in this, he thought. He didn't want the moment between them to end any time soon, when they would have to go back to lives that were not completely wanted. Jesse would take his time, savor every touch and caress from Hanzo, melting under his Alpha.

Hanzo took his time with his face tucked into Jesse's groin, mouth working the Omega's cock. A second finger joined the first, and he slowly slid them in and out, curling them just ever so slightly at just the right time, eating up the soft moans that came from Jesse.

After a time, he shifted up to kiss Jesse again, hands now wrapped around his lover's waist. He was hard, his cock throbbing and ready, the slightest bit of moisture on the tip. He gasped into Jesse's mouth, his gasp turning into a low moan, when a strong hand wrapped around his dick, beginning to slowly stroke him.

"Fuck," he murmured against Jesse's self-satisfied smirk. He pulled away just enough to look into Jesse's eyes, reaching up and brushing the Omega's bottom lip with his thumb. "I want you."

"I'm all yours," Jesse whispered, nipping at Hanzo's thumb. It felt good to be wanted like this, to be so desired and cherished in this moment. He slowly released Hanzo, the Alpha moving to grab a few things. Quietly, Jesse decided to make the moment a bit more intimate, kissing Hanzo as he helped to slide the condom over his hardened length.

He leaned back after that, spreading his legs more to allow Hanzo better access. They kissed again, tender and sweet, Jesse's hands spreading over Hanzo's back, holding his Alpha close.

Hanzo slowly slid his hardened length into Jesse, savoring how each inch felt as it was surrounded by the tight, warm flesh. He nuzzled into Jesse's neck. He could feel Jesse's pulse, and laid a soft kiss over it, saying a silent word of appreciation for that which gave Jesse life.

Shifting, he placed a tender kiss on Jesse's lips, just as his hips began a steady pace of thrusting. He drank in Jesse's moans, each one filling him with life and vigor. The feel of his Omega clinging to him was more sweet than he could ever have imagined.

Jesse didn't want to let go for anything. He wrapped his arms around Hanzo, buried his face against his Alpha's neck and moaned against it. All he could think of was pressing closer, being next to Hanzo as much as possible. He was sure he could lose himself in the Alpha without even trying, each thrust and touch from Hanzo sweeter than the last.

Jesse rolled his hips with Hanzo's movement, nipped at his neck and touched wherever his hands could reach. The feel of Hanzo's muscles down his back, to his hips and even to his butt; Jesse couldn't get enough. There was something sweeter in this than there had been in any of their time together.

Come morning, Jesse McCree would have to face that he was falling in love with Hanzo Shimada. But for tonight, he would lose himself in the moment.

Hanzo had thrown himself into the sensation of making love to Jesse. Jesse's hands down his back, grabbing at his ass, the way Jesse rolled his hips; it all felt amazing, like nothing ever had before. This drove home a point he would have to wrestle with later, that he loved this Omega before him, despite himself.

This thought drove him to strive for the most pleasure they could both get out of the encounter. He kept his thrusts consistent, slow and steady, for ages. He watched Jesse as the Omega drew closer and closer to climax. He felt the need build within himself, within his lover, and when Jesse was desperately writhing underneath him, Hanzo finally gave the Omega what he wanted.

Quickening his pace, thrusting hard and deep into Jesse, he held nothing back. His moans mixed with Jesse's. He fumbled only when Jesse wrapped his legs around him. From there on, the two men rolled their hips together, until the tension grew to be too much and broke out in a release.

Jesse came first, moans turned to growls, tension throughout his body as he clung fiercely to Hanzo. It was the tightening of Jesse's walls that pushed Hanzo over the edge, and his own cries of climax joined Jesse's.

Hanzo leaned heavily against Jesse as the two lay stuck together, breathes shallow and bodies slick with sweat. The Alpha had not expected his orgasm to be as intense as it had been any of the other times with Jesse, and yet it was, perhaps even more so. When he felt able to, he lifted himself back onto his elbows so he could look Jesse in the eyes, even if his arms did shake ever so slightly.

He couldn't help but smirk at the lusty, satisfied, and hazy look on Jesse's face. "That good, hm?"

The Omega whined a little when Hanzo pulled away, even slightly, hands reaching to pull him back. He settled when he realized that Hanzo was still close enough, watching him with that smirk. Jesse couldn't help but blush, even if he was grinning back at the Alpha.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded, moving one hand back to scratch at Hanzo's beard again. It was a form of affection that he rather liked. "It was that good," he hummed a little, pulling Hanzo into a gentle kiss, fingertips tracing over the hard line of his jaw. Jesse thought he could have touched the Alpha forever, drinking in all of his details and subtleties.

Hanzo laughed softly, a rich and warm sound, as Jesse showered him in affection. He pressed into another kiss with Jesse, a gentle and tender thing. As he pulled away, he nipped Jesse's lower lip, smirking down at the Omega.

Jesse was so soft under him, looking up with those honey-brown eyes. The two of them were both so relaxed, it almost made Hanzo forget about anything outside the two of them. He knew this couldn't continue forever, and that knowledge hurt him, but he'd be damned if he didn't enjoy every moment he got.

"Should we order room service?"

There was a sense of understanding between the pair that this could only last while they were in this room. So, Jesse agreed and smiled, thinking room service would be nice. When the time came and they had to leave again, they would possibly meet up in the future for another night like this. But Jesse was aware of their situation. Of what it meant and risked for both of them. 

"I do like to be spoiled, if you recall," he teased as he kissed Hanzo again. "Room service sounds like a good plan, especially if we wanna lay around here for a while."


	5. Sharper Than Even Jack's Wit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Graphic depictions of torture, mob/mafia violence, blood

  
  


It had been nearing a month and a half when the first reports of Jack’s team coming back came in. The plan had been for it to be an extended mission with periodic check-ins, but this was pushing it. The last two weeks had been silent. No one at HQ was thrilled that the radio silence had lasted this long. When the team got back in contact, it was a request for evac.

It wasn't long after that that the team had been extracted and brought back to the headquarters. Debriefed, mended, and reports being filed. Angela Ziegler was one of the first ones to see the soldiers as they came back, checking injuries and healing what she could as quickly as possible. The more she moved through the team, however, she noticed something. 

Something very wrong.

Ana Amari was someone she looked up to, had worked with since she first joined out of college. She was also the one that she expected to see Jack Morrison sticking to after they had come back. But there was no Jack in sight. As she treated Ana's injuries, the story started to unfold more. Of course, Angela recognized that she wouldn't get the full details yet.

She knew enough to fetch Gabriel for Ana, though. Quietly, after she had bandaged Ana up, Angela slipped out and to the Blackwatch commander's office. "Reyes?" she called out softly, hovering near the doorway. He hadn't been informed of their return, or anything yet, as far as she knew. "Amari wants to see you in the medbay."

Gabriel hadn't been able to sleep since the team had called for evac. He'd been staying in his office, working and trying to nap on his couch on and off. But he was a mess. He had descended slowly but surely into a dark place worrying about Jack the weeks between the team's last communication, through their missed check-ins, and until this moment. He wouldn't be back to himself until he saw Jack safe and sound.

When Angela popped in, his heart leapt into his throat. He wanted to shake her down for news of Jack, but instead he just nodded in affirmation of her message. Amari wanted to see him in medbay. He wondered if Jack was knocked out, or if he had asked no one to fetch Gabriel because of some grave injury, and Ana was ignoring his asinine behaviors.

He followed Ziegler back to where the team was being treated, his eyes scanning for any sign of Jack. Instead he found Ana, by herself, arm in a sling, various other injuries bandaged up. And no sign of Jack. Anywhere.

Time stopped moving normally then. It was like everything was happening too slow and too quick. Ana turned to him, and he could see every shift in her expression. She was disappointed in herself, she was hurting, he could see that. She was worried, which meant Jack was probably alive. Unless she was worried about Gabriel.

Gabriel, who had forgotten how to breathe. Gabriel, whose blood had frozen in his veins. Gabriel, whose only thought was to know what had happened to his Alpha.

"Jack?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. Pain flickered across Ana's face, and there was that shame again. She felt responsible for whatever had happened.

The broken whisper Gabriel let out cut into her worse than any bullet ever could. Ana Amari winced, though none of it was from her own pain. She could deal with that,  _ was  _ dealing with it. The wounds she had now were nothing she hadn't dealt with before, shadowed only by the guilt she felt over the situation. Over the pain that was written all over Gabriel's face. 

"Talon got him," Ana was finally able to reply. Angela was still standing nearby, not quite close enough to be eavesdropping but she could hear if she tried. Ana noted that but said nothing. The doctor was probably looking for a way to help if she could. Before Gabriel could ask for the full story, Ana explained. She had to.

"The whole mess got worse the further we moved into their territory. Had tricks up their sleeves none of us expected, even Jack," she kept a steady tone, but her eyes did not meet Gabriel's, not right away. "We had to cut comms for a while, a few in our troop had been hacked and we couldn't trust the frequencies we had been using." 

Gabriel was as still as a statue. Ana looked at him, at the grief in his eyes. She felt a fresh wave of pain. It would have been better if she had made Jack leave. "I got pinned down in a firefight," she motioned to her arm. "Jack came back for me. Refused to leave anyone, had gathered as many of the troop as he could-" she stopped to take a breath, closing her eyes.

"Talon operatives were ambushing us. We were outnumbered, and he...he stayed," she wondered if Gabriel would be angry. Jack had been caught up originally because of her. But she would accept that anger, would accept whatever Gabriel gave her. "He stayed so we could make it out. They took him alive, Gabriel. They still have him."

Gabriel took in the story, every word Ana said. Jack had gone back for people and gotten himself caught up. This was the kind of shit that made it useless to ask Jack not to do anything stupid. He was always willing to risk his hide for anyone else, in a heartbeat. If Jack died, but managed to save even one person in the process, Gabriel knew Jack would consider it worth the cost.

He took a deep breath and laid a hand on Ana's shoulder, "I'm glad you're here. We'll need you when we go after him," he said with a small smile, though his eyes still shone with sadness, "You couldn't have done anything to change his mind."  _ The stubborn fool. _

With that, he walked away. He let himself be pulled into a couple of conversations on the way back to his office, offering a few encouraging words to the injured. The second the door shut, and he was out of sight of anyone else, he let it all crash into him.

He clutched at his chest, sliding to the floor, letting the tears flow. Jack was taken by the enemy. Jack might not be alive for long. Every moment that ticked by was a moment that Talon operatives could choose to end Jack's life. He may never see the love of his life again.

He let it all wash over him, quietly sobbing. He had to get it out now, before he had to start planning Jack's rescue. He had Zaccy this weekend; he had to hold his shit together for his kid, too. Now was the time to feel it. Now was the  _ only  _ time to feel it.

  
  


The next day, all the planning began.

One of the first things Gabriel did was reach out and call Jesse in. It would be at least a day before the message reached Jesse, and for Jesse to be able to come in safely. Gabe wanted to pull him out of his current assignment, and get him into the group that would be going into Talon. He wanted all the best focused on Jack.

  
  


Two days later, as Gabriel predicted, Jesse came back to the base. He wasn't exactly happy about it, but assumed it was important if he was being called in from assignment. It would be a good way to fill Gabriel in on everything he had learned from Hanzo and what they were going up against. If this was what Jesse was understanding, it was about to get a whole lot messier.

  
"I'm here, Reyes," Jesse said as he strolled into the commander's office, all of his usual swagger and confidence up, though it was mostly a front. It was a way to combat the bad things he figured were coming pretty quickly. Jesse was good at that, at least.

  
"Why'd you call me in, anyway?" He asked as he stepped around to the desk, Gabriel having not turned to look at him just yet. "...Boss?" he reached out and touched Gabriel's shoulder, wondering why his commander was so disturbingly quiet.

  
  


Gabriel looked up at Jesse, his face stormy and somber. He wanted to pull the young man to him, to tell him he was banned from the field altogether, to lock him in a box and throw away the key so he could never be harmed. He quickly shoved down those thoughts, knowing they came from the pain he was struggling with about Jack.   
  
"Commander Morrison's been taken by Talon," he said, tone serious, "I'm pulling you from your assignment. The Shimada can wait. I need our best agents working on getting Jack out of Talon's hands."

  
  


The barrage of news was almost daunting. Jesse felt like he had a case of whiplash with how Gabriel had just spit it all out, but quickly dug his feet in and managed to look angry, if not still a little confused.

  
"Hold the god damn train here," Jesse put one hand up. "Morrison? The Commander Morrison has been taken?" he asked, only earning a glare from Gabriel. The fact that he didn't repeat it said enough. "Fuck," Jesse grit his teeth. Talon was already sinking their teeth (er, claws?) into them. Hanzo meeting them wasn't just the first move.    
  
This was a power play.

  
"You can't pull me out of this assignment," he huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "I'm onto something here, and I ain't about to quit."

  
  


"Whatever you're onto with the Shimada isn't priority anymore, McCree," Gabriel hissed, "We have bigger issues at hand. We'll pull you out in a way that doesn't blow your cover, and when this business with Talon is settled, you can go back in."   
  
He could feel his blood boiling, knew it was an irrational response. He made sure he was breathing deeply and slowly, even if he didn't stop glaring at Jesse. If this was going to be a fight, it was going to be a fight. But he was damned well not going to lose it. Jesse was under his Command, and therefore Jesse would take his orders.

"The Shimada are dealing with Talon!" Jesse snapped in return, his anger burning hot and fast. It was always the loudest amongst the Blackwatch crew, but fizzled out faster than most. He grit his teeth, already thinking of what Hanzo was up against. If Talon had the gaul to take Morrison, he knew they would try anything.

  
"If they're the ones that took Morrison, that's all the more reason for me to stay in!"

"Fuck," Gabriel whispered, hand coming up to fiddle with his beard. The Shimada were dealing with Talon. That put resources, local resources, right at Talon's fingertips. Gabriel didn't like that one bit.   
  
Now he was faced with a choice. Leave Jesse in, to get information about Jack, but at risk of Jesse's safety. Or pull Jesse out. Which was the least selfish choice? Which was tactically better? If Gabriel wasn't invested in each of these people, which would he do? He tried to pull away from his feelings to look at it from the outside. He did his best.   
  
"Fine. What else do you got about what's going on with that?" he asked, and gestured for Jesse to sit down, "Who is directly involved? How long has it been going on?"

"Head of the clan and his heir," Jesse had to be careful to use terms like that. He wasn't exactly supposed to be sleeping with Hanzo on the job, anyway. "It's trickle down from there. But if Sojiro Shimada is the one calling the shots with Talon, then we're in a fuck ton of trouble," Jesse grumbled, watching the many expressions play across Gabriel's face.

  
"The heir, Hanzo," he started again. "Is the one I got this information from. He doesn't want a connection with Talon. Don't know much about them yet, but he knows they're bad news. And as far as I can tell, trade talks just started about a week ago."

"Must be going well," Gabriel grumbled, but made notes about everything Jesse was saying. He thought about prying for how Jesse was getting this information, but ultimately decided not to. Jesse wasn't about to listen to a lecture of his and actually take shit to heart, especially not today.   
  
"Keep up with it. More frequent check-ins, I want us to be up to weekly. We're going to need all we can in order to get Jack out."

Jesse didn't miss the little dig. He knew that meant Gabriel was likely going to figure him out. That was a fight for another day. "I can do that. I'll gather as much as possible, if it means getting the commander back," his tone said he was serious. Jesse didn't make empty promises, at least never intentionally. Quiet spread between them, Gabriel not dismissing Jesse and Jesse refusing to walk away just yet. Something felt unfinished.

  
"You doing okay?" Almost a rhetorical question, Jesse realized. But it was a way to lead into asking about Gabriel and Morrison. The mood his boss had currently spoke volumes of how worried he was.

"Absolutely not," Gabriel answered, rubbing at his weary eyes. He looked up at Jesse, and for a moment all the weight and worry he bore flitted across his face. He wanted to confide in Jesse, but it wasn't the kid's burden to bare. This was on him.   
  
"I'll walk you out, since you can't seem to find the door," Gabriel snarked at Jesse, gently directing him towards the door of his office. He heard the huff Jesse made, and ignored the half-mumbled insult.   
  
"Jesse," Gabe whispered, as they were mere steps from parting ways, "Be careful out there, okay?" He pulled Jesse into a quick hug, unable or unwilling to stop the display of affection.

The hug was sudden but not unwelcome. Jesse hugged Gabriel back quickly, feeling that affection his commander had for him. He looked up to Reyes, he really did. And he knew what Jack meant to him. To see him this worn down was scary, in a way, because it told of how serious and bad this situation was.

  
"I got this, okay? I'll report in a lot. We'll get him back," He squeezed Gabriel's shoulder as he pulled back, before slipping out and back into the halls.

  
\--   
  
Sojiro Shimada was going to prove to his son that working with Talon was their best option. The resources, the power, the connections; all of it. Hanzo had always had more morals than Sojiro liked. He had been silently punishing his son, pushing him to extremes, ever since dealing with Genji all those years ago.

  
To have him acting out like this again was unacceptable. Perhaps he wanted to scare him, or perhaps he wanted to prove a point. Either way, Sojiro had called for a meeting, one that Talon was pushing for as well. There were already connections happening between the Shimada and Talon, smaller jobs being taken care of in cooperation with one another.   
  
Sojiro looked up as his son entered into the warehouse they were all meeting in. "Follow me," he said without any greetings or acknowledgement. He lead Hanzo to the back, through a door into one of the smaller storage rooms.

As they got deeper into the complex, Hanzo began to hear the screams of someone he thought might be a woman. There were curses amongst the screams, most in French, and all said with venom. They reached a peak as they passed a room, but it was not the door to that room which Sojiro opened.   
  
Hanzo held his tongue and continued to follow his father. He'd been working for years to try and stop the practice of torture, what Hanzo had deemed 'unnecessary violence'. He continued to argue that it wasn't an effective way of getting information, but Sojiro always overruled him. What information they got that was good enough and was worth the false information, Sojiro always argued. Hanzo continued to disagree, but he did so quietly these days, for the most part.   
  
The room was made almost entirely of concrete. Grey and drab, and no windows, and very difficult to get through. In the center of the room, with one of the Shimada Muscle circling him, was none other than Jack Morrison. Hanzo managed to stifle any indication of his surprise or horror. All except the racing of his heart.   
  
Jack was strapped to a chair, blood caking in his blond hair, and dripping down his face. His chest was covered in burn marks, the kinds one got from tasers. He looked up at the two new people and the room, a semi-mad grin on his face.   
  
"Welcome. I'd offer to get you a drink, but, well," Jack said, and visibly fought against his restraints for a moment, then shrugged as best he could.   
  
The scene made Hanzo's stomach churn. He didn't think things could get worse, but then the door through which they'd come opened again. The Talon Envoy, Tess Everly, came in, heels clicking softly on the floor. Her light brown hair was pulled into a perfect bun, her blue eyes shining at the sight of Jack Morrison tied to a chair. Hanzo's dread only grew.   
  
"Mr. Shimada," she practically purred, taking another step towards Morrison, "What wonderful gifts you've managed to find. And so gracious that you are willing to share with us."

Before Sojiro could speak, Jack let out a low whistle at the appearance of Tess Everly. He didn’t quite know who the woman was just yet, but knew she was with Talon. Instead of looking even the slightest bit put off, he chuckled in that gravelly tone of his.

  
“You invited everyone,” he commented, still grinning. “It’s a damn party in here now,” he shifted in the chair, but the comment earned him a swift hit to the face, Jack wincing and going quiet for a second. He spit out a mouthful of blood, having bit his tongue from the hit. Either way, he was far from being put off by whatever they had been doing to him before this.   
  
Sojiro frowned at the obstinance of the Overwatch Commander, but didn’t seem entirely shocked by it either. Instead, he passed a cool look to Tess, expression shifting back into the calm and empty mask that he typically wore. Few saw his real anger and lived to tell the tale. Hanzo was a rare example of seeing his father’s other emotions, though he did not speak of them.

  
“I am glad you could join us, Ms. Everly,” Sojiro replied, hands folded behind his back. “This will be a learning experience for all of us. Hanzo has come to watch, and be of assistance if you should need it,” he was volunteering his son for things he knew Hanzo would refuse to do. Sojiro would put that pressure on him, make him break and submit to the role he was supposed to serve.

"Thank you," Tess said softly, gaze focused solely on Jack as she slowly approached the man. She grabbed his chin in one perfectly manicured hand, tutting as she examined all his injuries. "My, my, my. You have been through quite a bit, haven't you, Jackie boy?"   
  
She was startled by the sudden wetness on her cheek, and it took a moment to process that Jack had spit at her. Calmly, she wiped it off her face, and onto his clothes, looking completely unruffled by it. Though she did have a thrill at the look of utter hatred on Jack's face.   
  
"Don't you worry, darling. There's really no need to prolong your pain," she said, holding his face firmer in her hands, "You do want a break, don't you?"   
  
Jack grinned up at her, "I'm not half so broken as you seem to think I am."   
  
Tess laughed softly, a light and feminine sound, "Well, then. I suppose I'll get to have a bit of fun."   
  
Suddenly, there was a knife in her hand. A dainty and delicate looking thing, sharper than even Jack's wit. The gently drew a line down Jack's chest, watching the bright red blood bubble up. The soft groans Jack tried to stifle told her she'd hit enough of his burns to really exacerbate the pain he was already in.   
  
Hanzo tried not to, but he flinched when the knife was flicked again, this time across Jack's face. This movement had been much faster than the other, just a barely visible blur and then the bubble up of blood, dripping, adding to the half-dried mess already on Jack's face. He knew his father was going to push him to join in this, sooner or later. He knew it and he hated it. There was no way he could argue, not with Ms. Everly right here. He couldn't make them look weak in front of Talon, not without severe repercussions from Sojiro.   
  
"Now, darling," Tess cooed at Jack, driving her nail into one of his already open wounds, "I want you to tell us about the operation we caught you on. Are you ready to do that?"

The nail in the wound really wasn’t doing him any favors. Jack sucked in a sharp breath, gritting his teeth for a moment as he tried to gather himself and work around it. He had been trained for this. He knew what could happen. This was nothing.

  
“Oh, that?” Jack forced a grin onto his face, even if it made the cut split and throb. Blood was already coating his teeth, more trickling down to drip off of his chin. He looked wild where he sat, blue eyes bright and filled with fury, even if the rest of him looked worn.

  
“That wasn’t a mission at all,” he laughed as he caught his breath. “It was a nice evening stroll, can’t stay cooped up inside all the time.”

Tess drove her nail further into his flesh, until he was screaming in agony despite himself, and then she let off. She watched his breathing, watched as he struggled to keep it even, not wanting to give in to the distress he was in. When he looked back up at her, there was still defiance in his eyes, but she had nothing but a soft glee in hers.   
  
"I know you don't think you're going to break, no one ever does, but you all do in the end. We've already begun phenomenal work on the other agent we managed to capture. She stayed stubborn until we hit just the right spot, too," she purred, fingers trailing along Jack's arms and torso, as if she could tell just from touching him what would make him break most easily. "It's just about finding it. Now, I love the exploration, the experimentation that comes with it. But it's never a pleasant experience for my subjects."   
  
She caught his gaze, and her once-blue eyes had become entirely encompassed in darkness, as if her pupil had expanded to obscure the iris, and continued until there were no whites left in her eyes. Just two pits of darkness. The sight coupled with her superficially pleasant expression was unnerving, to say the least.   
  
"What's your weakness, Jack Morrison?" she whispered, her voice taking on a surreal quality, as if there were many of her speaking at once. As she spoke, the world around Jack faded, turned to darkness, as if the darkness in her eyes had continued to consume the world around him. Nothing was left except her light laugh, that airy and feminine sound.

"Jack," a familiar gruff voice spoke, as hands shook Jack awake, "Get up. Now." When Jack opened his eyes, he saw Gabriel before him, McCree guarding the door. The Muscle who had been in charge of Jack lay unconscious on the floor between them.   
  
"There you are," Gabriel said with a worried smile, "Are you good to walk?"   
  
"Should be," Jack said as he flexed his hands to regain the feeling in them. Gabriel helped him stand, worry written all over his face. "I'm fine. I swear."   
  
"Yeah yeah, I'll let Angela decide that once we get you back to base," Gabriel griped, moving to back up McCree.   
  
"I think we’re about to have company," Jesse said, shooting a nod over at Jack, "Hey, Commander. You look like hell."   
  
"Nice to see you too," Jack said as he raided the guard for weapons.

  
“Incoming,” Gabriel hissed out just as Shimada guards rounded the corners. Three shots from Jesse, four from Gabe, and two of the three guards were down.    
  
Jack had strapped all of the knives he could manage to his body, and pulled the gun from the Muscle’s belt. He slid forward, between Jesse and Gabe, and shot the remaining guard. “Amateurs,” he murmured, grin on his face despite his disapproving tone. He could practically hear Gabe’s eyes rolling.

The three of them moved down the hallway, Jack peering around the corner the guards had appeared from. He counted three groups of 4, all converging on their position. The odds weren’t good.   
  
“We should get Agent Lacroix. We could use all the back up we can get,” Jack said, popping the clip out to count how many bullets he had. Enough, but he wouldn’t be able to miss much. He looked back up at Jesse and Gabe, and didn’t like the way they were looking at each other. “Spit it out.”   
  
“Amelie didn’t make it,” Jesse said, grief briefly flickering across his face, “We were too late.”   
  
Jack wanted to scream, to curse, to swear he was going to get vengeance. Instead he just nodded, the ball of sadness in his heart growing. “She was a good agent.”   
  
“So say we all,” Gabe murmured.   
  
“There’s 12 of them coming at us,” Jack said, knowing time was of the essence. He could mourn Lacroix later, “It’s gonna be close, but if we all play at our best, we can take them out.”   
  
“Yeah so don’t fuck it up, McCree,” Gabe teased, face completely dead pan.   
  
“Same goes to you, Boss,” Jesse teased back, smirk on his lips.   
  
“On my count,” Jack hissed at the two of them, “3, 2, 1-”

Gabriel charged as Jack and Jesse lay cover fire. Jesse took out one, Jack took out three. Gabriel got one with his knife, and two with his rifles. That’s when things went to shit.   
  
One of the guards caught Gabe in the back with a knife. Another caught Jesse in the stomach with two shots. The world slowed down as Jack watched, horrified, as blood pooled between Jesse’s fingers as he clutched at his stomach. He looked up at Jack, eyes wide and full of fear, and when he opened his mouth to speak he only coughed up blood. Even as Jesse began to lose feeling, he took out another guard, before sliding down the wall, limbs shaking and flesh going pale.   
  
Jack, in his rage, took out the remaining four guards. He slammed to his knees, cradling Gabe in his arms. “No, no, no,” he heard himself saying, voice high and distraught, “Gabe, you’re going to be okay, it’s going to be okay.”   
  
Gabe reached up and cupped Jack’s face with his hand, smiling, even as blood trickled out of his mouth and down his cheek, “You’re going to be okay,” he said, voice wheezing, barely audible. He closed his eyes and Jack watched as his breath slowed, and then stopped.   
  
  
"Now, tell us what we want to know, and you'll be released. Free to go. No one will come here to rescue you, no one will get hurt," Tess' voice whispered, as if she were right behind Jack, ”How about it, Jackie boy?”

That voice slammed into him again. The whisper felt like it was everywhere and nowhere all at once. It was in his brain, or right behind him, or maybe it wasn’t. Jack was too focused on Gabriel’s body, the blood, the vacant stare in his eyes. He felt frozen in place, felt the world crashing in around him, that whisper from Tess just chiding away.    
  
Jack screamed. In anger, in agony, in sorrow. It was a battle cry and admitting to defeat at the same time. Somehow, he could remember the restraints, because when he tried to hold Gabriel again, his arms did not respond. The agony of losing the man he loved more than life itself was too much. It was too hard to deal with. How could it have all gone wrong?   
  
Jack slammed his head forward, meeting a solid force with a satisfying crunch. As the darkness cleared from his eyes and his vision focused, he saw Tess stumbling backwards. His chest was heaving, tears still fresh and wet on his cheeks.

  
He was nearly hyperventilating. But the anger burned brighter in his eyes, the blood on his teeth made him look all the more sinister and crazed. Jack dare not speak, knowing he would likely give himself away, drop some bit of information in his current emotional state.

  
But no way in hell was that woman going to prod around in his brain more. Instead, he sucked in deep breaths, ignoring the ache in his chest, or how the images of Gabriel and Jesse, crumpled to the ground and covered in blood would not leave his mind.

  
  


Hanzo had watched as Jack's eyes had gone glazed over. He'd watched as Tess gently rested fingers against the Commander's temples, how they had morphed into horrifying claws, black and inhuman, which seemed to penetrate into Jack's skull. What the hell was Talon up to? Had they made her like this, or found her?   
_   
_ _ What was she? _ _   
_   
Faster than he'd thought the man would, Jack came to, and he came to basically kicking and screaming. He smashed his forehead into Tess' face, and Hanzo watched as the woman reeled back, hands covering her nose as blood dripped down her face. Chills ran through Hanzo as she laughed through her injury.   
  
"You  __ are  a feisty one," she said, eyes sparkling as she gazed back at Jack, each of them their own portrait of madness. When Sojiro offered her a handkerchief, she graciously thanked him and took it, wiping at the trickle of blood.   
  
Hanzo slipped out of the room when she went back in, his father fascinated enough by Tess that he didn't object. He heard Jack cry out, and the sound shook him to the core. It was again a sound filled with grief and rage.

  
  


Hanzo wasn't sure what happened after that. Some time later, his father and Tess came out, and the three of them must have gone somewhere, but it all became a blur. He remembered texting Jesse, coordinating for when they could meet, the soonest possible. He remembered his father enthusiastically praising Tess, and speaking on how the Shimada-Talon alliance was going to be one that would bear much fruit.

When he had gotten the text, Jesse was surprised. Hanzo hadn't said what business the last time they had texted, but had told Jesse he was going to be busy for a while. So, he waited and just tried to hold out. Reyes didn't seem to mind the radio silence from the Shimada clan for now, if only because that meant Jesse wasn't in one of their strongholds. But when the text came, Jesse wasted no time in getting to the hotel and showering before Hanzo arrived.   
  
Well past midnight Hanzo wandered into the hotel, having made the reservations so Jesse could go and stay there while he waited for his father to release him. It was there that Hanzo came back to himself, standing alone in the elevator, watching the little red numbers go up one by one. His father was leaving him a ghastly legacy, one full of horrors previously unimaginable.   
  
Hanzo opened the room, and found Jesse coming out of a steamy bathroom, clearly having just showered. He fell into Jesse's arms, nuzzling into the softness of the white robe that kept his Omega from being entirely naked. He wrapped his arms around Jesse's waist, and pinned him to the wall, mouth fervently on mouth.   
  
They fucked all over the room before they actually ended up on the bed, minds hazy and hearts content, in each other's arms. Hanzo was wrapped protectively around Jesse, gently stroking the Omega's back. He had his face buried in Jesse's mop of brown hair. After they had gone round after round in the room, left breathless and spent, Jesse started to notice that something seemed off with Hanzo.

  
Jesse’s fingers ran up and down Hanzo's spine, gently tracing the line and feeling the tension there. "What's the matter, honey bee?" He whispered. The desperation had been there. Hanzo was shaken by something, Jesse thought, and that worried him even more. He never wanted anything to happen to the Alpha he was falling for.

"Nothing I want to burden you with," Hanzo responded, pulling back so he could gaze into Jesse's eyes. Those warm-brown gems. He smiled and placed two gentle kisses right on each of Jesse's temples. His grip tightened on Jesse ever so slightly when his mind asked a question he did not want to think on: what would happen if Sojiro got a hold of Jesse?   
  
"I have missed you," he purred, thumb tracing Jesse's bottom lip, even as the Omega frowned at him.

Jesse looked at Hanzo. Really looked at him. There was something off still, something that wasn't quite sitting right with the Omega. Moving himself around, he propped himself over Hanzo, hands cupping the Alpha's face.

  
"You remember when you promised not to lose yourself in all this?" He asked. A brief look of confusion, or perhaps frustration, passed over Hanzo's face before he nodded his head.

  
"I can feel you slippin'," His voice was softer, sweeter somehow. "You know I'm a safe space to talk. Ain't nothing you say here is gonna make it back to your old man."

The heat of Jesse's hands on his face helped to ground him. He looked up at his Omega, and couldn't help but notice how Jesse was melting around the edges. The way his brow furrowed, the way his eyes searched Hanzo's face, it all spoke of affection and adoration. It was reassuring to know that they were both falling together.   
  
He nuzzled into Jesse's hand, sighing. "You're right," he said, placing a kiss on Jesse's palm, "Talon continues to press into us, and my Father is more pleased the more entangled we become with them."   
  
He stopped, the sound of Jack's pain echoing in his memories, "There is a lot we do that I don't agree with, but that is necessary for what we do. I understand that. It is the nature of who we, the Shimada, are. But my father, he encourages cruelty. He encourages blood thirst for the sake of violence. I have always known I would change that when it comes time for me to lead."   
  
His grip on Jesse tightened, as if he could protect him from the cruelty of the world just with his embrace, "If he brings Talon in there will be no changing it. I will answer to them, and they are the worst of my father in multiplicate. I saw that first hand today."

  
  


"You saw that?" Jesse echoed, fear tinging his voice. He shuddered to think what Hanzo could have seen, what could have shaken the young heir so severely that he was this deeply affected by it. Jesse shifted himself again, pulling Hanzo close to him, letting the Alpha's head rest against his chest.

  
"Getting tangled up with Talon is, well," Jesse paused. How could he say much without giving himself away? Or make Hanzo suspicious how he knew what Talon was capable of? "It's a shit show," He grimaced. The reminder that Jack was still missing, kidnapped by Talon, along with Amelie, sat at the tip of his tongue. He wanted to say it all.

  
Hanzo deserved someone being honest with him, right? Would Gabriel kill him for this? Probably. Still, Jesse held out for just a bit longer. "How deep do their deals go already?"

Hanzo clammed up, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He should just tell Jesse everything, but he worried about the danger the information would put Jesse in. But was it really any more danger than he was already in, because of Hanzo's involvement in his life? Perhaps not. And right now, more than anything, he needed someone to be in his corner.   
  
"Too deep. My father is practically fucking the Talon Envoy, they spend much too much time together," he complained, irritation clear in his expression. He paused again, sharing information like this was not easy, he had been trained from a young age to protect the family secrets. "We're protecting their prisoners. Two Overwatch agents."

The color drained from Jesse's face as soon as Hanzo said who their prisoners were. There were only two agents missing, two taken by Talon on a botched mission. Jesse knew who they were. Hanzo had seen things happen to them.    
  
"Shit," Jesse hissed. "Shit, shit, shit!" He swore under his breath, running a hand over his face. This wasn't something he could avoid after all. Jesse had been weighing the options to not tell Hanzo that he was part of Blackwatch, but now, his options were ‘tell Hanzo’ and that was it.

  
The Alpha was clearly put off by how Jesse was reacting, understandably confused again at the swearing. It was now or never, and Hanzo needed to know this. Needed a chance to help and get out, Jesse thought.

  
"Hanzo, I'm gonna tell you somethin', and I really hope it doesn't piss you off," he took a deep breath, feeling Hanzo move to look Jesse in the eye. Jesse knew for a second what it meant. "And no, I am not part of Talon," He shook his head.

  
"Alright," Hanzo looked apprehensive. He was worried about having shared the information. 

  
"I am, however, part of Overwatch," Jesse said before he could stop himself. He continued, because he had to explain before it got drawn out. "Specifically, I work for Blackwatch. I used to be part of the Rebels, but I left when I got recruited. I came back as a cover, to monitor what they were doing," Jesse took a deep breath.

Hurt flashed first over Hanzo's face, putting two and two together about their first encounters, about Jesse's hunt for information. It faded quickly though, melting into consternation, and then concentration. For Jesse to admit all this, after everything Hanzo just said, meant that Jesse trusted Hanzo. This fact changed nothing about the way they were feeling towards each other. Well, not for the worse, anyway. Maybe for the better.   
  
Hanzo's far-off gaze came back to their present, and he gently cupped Jesse's face in one hand, "I need you to set up a meeting for me, with your boss. I want to help Blackwatch."

"I'm really sorry I didn't say something about it sooner- wait, what?" Jesse paused, realizing what Hanzo had said. He wanted to talk to Gabriel. Which would be, if nothing else, interesting. Reyes would eat up the information at knowing Jack's location, though, and how to get him out.

  
"I can do all that, honey bee, are you sure you want to?" He asked softly, taking one of Hanzo's hands and squeezing it in his own. "I'll do everything I can to cover the tracks, make sure no one knows you're coming to us but..." he was still worried. Still scared of what would happen to Hanzo if anyone in his family found out. "I just gotta make sure you're sure about this."

Hanzo couldn't help but smile at Jesse's hurried apology and the shock on the Omega's face. His heart warmed as he watched the concern and worry blossom on Jesse's face. He leaned over and kissed Jesse on the mouth, a soft and sweet thing. Jesse kissed Hanzo back, savoring the feeling of their lips pressed together.   
  
"I am sure. My father has taken things too far -  _ again  _ \- and I am unwilling to look past it anymore," Hanzo answered, fervor and certainty in his eyes, "If you've avoided detection this long, and I'm sure you have or else I'd have heard about it, I trust your subterfuge skills."   
  
He squeezed Jesse's hand back, bending his head to kiss the Omega's knuckles. What he wasn't saying was that he couldn't build a life with Jesse with the way his father was running things. He had always hoped to reel things in, always hoped he could minimize the violence. He should have defected years ago, he should have left the instant his father had pushed him too far.   
  
But life didn't work like that. And Sojiro had had his claws in Hanzo for too long to easily let go.   
  
"My father needs to be stopped."   
  
"I'll be right there with ya, darlin'," Jesse whispered against Hanzo's lips, kissing him once more. Already in the back of his mind, Jesse was considering what life together might be like. But Jesse knew Hanzo wouldn't be able to get out that quickly, if ever. This was his first move against the Shimada clan. It was just the start. A start was better than nothing. 

  
  
  


  
It was only a few days later that the meeting had been arranged. Jesse had contacted Gabriel about Hanzo wanting to meet up, about having a direct line into the Shimada clan that could help dismantle them quickly, and get Jack back. Gabriel jumped at that.    
  
So, Jesse set up the arrangement with Gabriel's help. A diner was a good public place, open enough that hopefully no one would try anything, but just small enough that the bigger heads of the clan would not be there to see them. Jesse had given Gabriel the run down on Hanzo as much as he could without giving himself away in the process.    
  
The pair walked into the diner, having gotten an update from Hanzo that he was there already. It was good for them to arrive at different times, as it made it less suspicious for them all to show up together. Jesse listened to the bell chime as they walked in, eyes scanning until he spotted the Alpha across the diner.

  
"There he is," he nudged Gabriel, Hanzo's back to them in the booth he was in. Jesse walked over, going to introduce Gabriel, when he reached the table. And saw it was covered in food.

Hanzo had gotten there way too early. He didn't want to seem suspicious, so he'd started ordering things. One thing led to another, and he'd ended up with half a table of food. Which he'd been snacking on. After all, it was there, he'd paid for it, and something something keeping up the cover.   
  
Gabriel's gaze ran along all the various foods on the table, and came back to Hanzo, sipping happily at what looked like a strawberry malt. If it weren't for the fact that they had extensive research on this man, and therefore Gabriel had seen his picture, he wouldn't half believe that this was the fearsome Shimada heir that had killed his own brother. As it was, he was reminded of the complexities of people. Even Yakuza.   
  
He slid into the booth opposite Hanzo, stealing a couple of fries at Hanzo's invitation. "McCree tells me you want to work with us. Why? Why now?"   
  
Hanzo swallowed his last gulp of shake hard. Well, Gabriel Reyes certainly was a direct man. He could respect that. He kept his attention on Gabriel, not looking to Jesse for support, no matter how much he desired to. He didn't want to look weak, and from everything his father had taught him, needing others made one weak.   
  
"For years I have struggled with the way my family has done our... business. My father has tried to free me of such struggle, but has never been successful. He went too far, and I wish to stop him. This seemed the best way," He answered, succinct and honest, unflinching under Gabriel's harsh gaze.

"He's got more than we could ever hope to find," Jesse commented as he swiped a few fries as well. The conversation paused again for a moment as the waiter appeared, putting down some water for Gabriel and Jesse, as well as a huge slice of apple pie for Hanzo. Jesse stared at it, blinking a few times.

When he glanced up at the Alpha, he only received a sheepish look before he cleared his throat and took a bite of the pie. Jesse had to try really hard not to fall out of the booth laughing. The conversation came back, serious tone included. Jesse knew a lot of Gabriel's expressions and what they meant. As Hanzo explained why he was wanting to change now, he could see the doubt forming in the Blackwatch commander's face.

"He knows where Morrison is," Jesse blurted out without thinking. "That's what started this."

Hanzo's face grew dark at the mention of Jack. He could still hear the man screaming, if he thought about it. Could still see Everly's unearthly claws, and the look of glee on her face after Jack had head butted her. It was not exactly something he wanted to revisit. But he knew it was valuable information.

Gabriel shot a look at Jesse that spoke volumes of anger, but he quickly shifted his attention back to Hanzo, his heart in his throat, "Is this true? You know where Morrison is?"

Hanzo nodded, "I can get you detailed maps of the buildings he and Lacroix are in, as well as information about most of the security surrounding them."

"Most? Not all?" Gabe retorted.

"Most. While technically I have access to it all, to give you too much information would shrink the pool of people whom you could have gotten that information from. I need to be strategic about what I can share with you, for my own protection as well as others," Hanzo snapped back, and the two glared at each other for a while before Gabriel conceded.

"When can you get us this information?"

"First, I need a few things from you," Hanzo answered, hands folded on the table in front of him as he stopped fidgeting with his food, "Most importantly, I need your agreement of protection. This means when I need to leave, that I will be provided with extraction, as well as protections until a new identity can be set up for me. I will also need resources, access to whatever information you are willing to share. And third, money."

"We can provide all of that," Gabriel agreed instantly, extending a hand which Hanzo shook, "Welcome to Blackwatch, Shimada."


	6. Conscious or Unconscious, 76?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is rescued from Talon, but at what cost? Gabe struggles to try and help Jack heal after his ordeal with Tess Everly. Angela shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO ALL THE HURT/COMFORT R76 FANS. Also anyone keeping up with this series, thank you so much!! Your comments and kudos mean the world to Bwans and I!! -S

A week.

A week of being stuck in that room. Longer, maybe, by the feel of it. But really he had no idea for sure. There were no windows, no way to tell time. No clock, at least not that he could see. He had only been taken out of the chair a few times for a bathroom break. Measly scraps of food, just enough water to keep going.

Tess Everly came to be a staple in his days locked away. He knew her face, and each time she appeared, he broke a little more. There had been a slow build, Tess mentioned that sometimes, it was easier to break them over time rather than all at once. Jack tried to stand against it, but had ultimately failed. He fell apart.

Jack broke so spectacularly, that Tess had cooed to him, pet his face, told him how beautiful it was to watch him come apart at the seams. Their plan had worked and the leader of Overwatch was just where they wanted him. Jack was only vaguely aware of anything after that point. All he could hope was that Gabriel never came for him, if only to spare his life.

Jesse had worked with Hanzo and Gabriel to get the plan rolling on getting Jack out. It took a few days of careful sorting of information, making sure that Hanzo wasn't indicated in any of the leaks. Gabriel had called in a favor with someone that Jesse had only seen a few times, and wasn't entirely sure about. But she was good at hacking and doing what she did, so he let it go.

"You ready to roll out?" He asked Gabriel, who was already geared up. "Everything's set. We're gonna bring him home today."

Gabriel had worked hard to put all the pieces into place. He'd even gotten in contact with Sombra for support. She was, as always, happy to help. For a price. Now it was time to implement the plan. Him and Jesse were focused on Jack's extraction. Gabriel had put two other agents focusing on Lacroix. And there was a handful of folk doing the work to get them in and out safely.

_ We're gonna bring him home. _

"Let's go."

On Gabe's cue, Sombra took over the security system. She fed the guards a loop, and fed information from the live feed to the strike team. The teams pushed in together, then split into their two groups. Lacroix was being held further from Jack now, and so each pod had their mission.

Gabe was on autopilot the entire time, having slipped into Boss Mode (as Jesse called it). He was in charge of the people with him, their safety, and nothing else could matter to him. So he shoved his feelings for Jack into a little box, one he knew would fly open the second he saw Jack.

And it did.

Jack was still strapped to the chair. His clothes were a wreck, blood new and old staining them. Gabriel didn't hesitate to run to Jack, to cut his restraints, even as he spoke soothing words.

When Jack didn't say anything back, Gabe worried. His first instinct was to check for a pulse, panic rising. Jack's heart was beating. He was breathing. He was there physically, but his mind was somewhere else.

"What have they done to you, my love?" Gabriel whispered, reaching up and cupping Jack's face, staring worriedly into those glazed eyes. He felt his throat constrict, felt the first signs of tears as his eyes burned.

He took a deep breath, shoving those feelings to the side. If he could get Jack responsive, that would be better than the alternative, which was just to carry him the fuck out of there.

"Jack? Jack, I need you to come back to me now," he said, voice wavering despite himself, "We're going to get you out. You're going to be okay. Can you hear me?"

For a few moments that stretched on forever, Jack didn’t move. Didn’t react to Gabriel’s words, or the touch of his hands. Gabriel repeated his questions, gently tapped Jack’s cheek. Glossy blue eyes flickered a little, blinking a few times as he came around again. 

But now Gabriel was in front of him again. He had seen so many scenarios, so many different ways to watch his love die, each more horrible than the last. Jack had long since lost track of time and days. The only time he saw Gabriel now was when Everly went digging in his head.

Instantly, tears started to form in his eyes. He sucked in a shaky breath, staring at Gabriel with an utterly broken look. His Omega tried to comfort him, reassure him that he was safe now. But Jack didn’t believe it. He had heard it so many times. Each rescue was going to end in Gabriel dying.

“Not again,” he whimpered out. He twisted in his restraints, his wrists starting to bleed from how hard he had been tugging at them. “Please, I can’t- I can’t do it again-“

Jack broke into sobs a second later, head hanging down against his chest, waiting for the same thing to play out once more, mumbling and begging to be left alone, a mix of ‘please, no more, please’ repeatedly falling from his cracked lips.

Gabriel released the remainder of Jack's restraints, the sight of his love hurting himself in the struggle almost making him panic. Jack was so distraught, it made Gabe angrier than he'd ever been. Jack didn't want to go with them, for whatever reason the idea made him fall to pieces. And nothing Gabe did or said was fixing it.

He stood, hands clenched at his sides. He wanted nothing more than to personally hunt down every person directly or indirectly responsible for what had happened to Jack and slowly kill each and every one of them. He couldn't do that, not yet anyway, so he tried to focus his fury to something productive.

"Listen, I don't give a shit if you want to come with us or not, you're coming with us," he shot at Jack, poking the man in the chest, "And if I have to knock you out to get you to come along, I will. It's your choice. Conscious or unconscious, 76?"

Jack’s head came up at that, fury burning in his eyes. He hadn’t been called by that number in a long time now, which only made it sting that much more. To say his emotional stability was off was an understatement. Even in his current physical state, Jack came out of the chair at Gabriel, striking out with a weak growl.

Gabriel caught his fist before anything could happen, keeping a grip this time to hold Jack in place when his knees started to give. The energy Jack used to get up all at once was fading again, the Alpha sagging against Gabriel.

“Don’t fucking call me that,” he hissed through clenched teeth, his tone dripping with venom. There was no proof this was the real Gabriel still, that this wouldn’t end in another round of death. Using the anger of his old name, Jack pressed on. Part of him acknowledged that the sooner he went through this stupid illusion from Everly, the faster it would be over.

“I’ll go,” he managed after a moment, though his eyes shifted away from Gabriel’s intense stare. He would follow. He would watch Gabriel die again. Then he could rest.

Seeing Jack pissed off made Gabriel feel better. Seeing his Alpha broken, crying and unable to accept rescue, had hurt deeply. But Jack being pissed off? Well, that was just any old Tuesday. He wanted to reach out, to cup Jack's face and kiss his lips and tell him that whatever hurt he'd been through, he would never have to go through again.

But Jack wasn't accepting his words of comfort.

"Good," Gabriel hissed, pushing past Jack to check on the situation with McCree, who was eyeing the two of them with his own cautious gaze. He pulled up their comms, scrolling through Sombra's messages.

"Next patrol doesn't come for 15 minutes. Word is starting to spread about a security breach, so we've got to act quickly."

Jack grimaced. That was a little different than what he had seen before. But he also didn’t know the full patrol rotations or how many guards came with each turn. Either way, a security breach wasn’t good. For a moment, Jack was just grateful that he had his boots and most of his clothes still.

He didn’t bother with a gun until Gabriel forced one into his hands. Jack practically hissed, resisted the urge to say it wouldn’t matter. Instead, he kept his eyes forward, tried not to look at Gabriel, tried to lessen the pain as long as he could.

It took effort, because Jack had to go slow at moments. He was tired, hungry, worn down in more ways than one. But they made it, convening with McCree along the way. The few guards that they had come across were cut down quickly by Gabriel, Jack all the more surprised.

Only when the small team had made it to the exit did Jack start to wonder what was happening. He had never made it this far before. Now the anxiety hit, waiting for the ball to drop, for something to happen to take his Omega out once again. But the moment never came. The rest of the team gathered up. 

Amelie was still alive. She had never lived in any other situation. Jack was on high alert, feeling the stress growing as they were escorted out to the evacuation point. No one was left behind. No one died.

_ No one died. _

They were ushered into unmarked vans, each team to one. Jack started to drag his feet. How could they be trusted?

“Move your ass, Morrison,” Gabriel barked. Jack looked startled, but still waited. “McCree, you drive, and you stop for nothing, got it?”

“Yessir,” Jesse tipped his hat and started the van. Gabriel unceremoniously shoved Jack into the back, climbing in behind him. Jack sat quietly for a moment, curling in on himself as he looked around the van. It was starting to sink in now.

“Gabe?” He asked, voice quiet. “Is this real?”

The question startled Gabriel. He stared at Jack, whose body language all screamed that he was feeling vulnerable and scared. Gabriel's hands stayed clenched in his lap. He wanted to pull Jack to him so badly, but Jack had rejected him before. Whatever his Alpha was going through, Jack didn't want that comfort.

"Yeah, it's real," he said, tone soft again, volume matching Jack's. He could feel himself coming apart at the seams. At this point in the operation, it was highly unlikely anything bad was going to happen. Jack was out of Talon's clutches, and they'd be home soon.

Jack’s lip quivered as he tried not to start crying again. There was relief in his expression this time, something washing over him as the truth started to settle in his mind. This was real. He had gotten out and Gabriel wasn’t dead. Jack’s eyes moved down to see Gabriel’s hands balled into fists.

Slowly, almost unsure, Jack reached one hand out. It was like he was testing to see for himself that it was real, that he could feel Gabriel. Shaking fingers brushed over Gabriel’s knuckles. The Omega looked surprised again, but instead of saying anything he carefully turned his hand so the palm was up and open to Jack.

Blood and grime were caked under Jack’s short nails. He felt like his hands might never be clean again, but he could feel the warmth of Gabriel’s skin. He took in a deep breath, able to make out his Omega’s scent this time. He pressed his hand against Gabriel’s, palm to palm. There was little distance between them, but that point of physical contact made it feel like they were the only things in the world. It was real. Biting on the inside of his cheek, Jack closed his eyes and pulled a deep breath in through his nose.

Tears stung Gabriel's eyes before a few slipped out, down his cheeks. Jack holding his hand was the sweetest feeling in the entire world. Carefully, slowly, Gabe rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Underneath the sharp scent of blood, he could smell that familiar earthen scent that was his home, his Jack.

By the time they got back to HQ, the signs of Gabriel's tears were long gone. He helped Jack out of the van, all gentle touches and soft words now. As much as he wanted for them to run off and hide together, Gabe needed to check in about how the mission had gone. Before he reported in he set up Jack in his office, so the Alpha could rest. He finished as quickly as he could, annoyed at every single interruption or question. All he wanted was to bring Jack home, to take care of him.

  
  
  


When they got home, Gabriel felt he could finally relax and focus on Jack. He breathed an audible sigh of relief as soon as they were through the door. Now they could start the hard work of helping Jack heal.

"Bath, then food? Or do you just need to pass out?" Gabe asked, reaching up and fussing with Jack's hair. Whatever Jack needed, Gabe would get him.

Gods above, did he want to sleep. It was tempting, it really was. But he also felt disgusting, knew there was blood caked on his skin. He wanted it out of his hair and off of his face more than anything. Jack hadn’t even seen himself in all that time he was gone, and even now he didn’t want to. He just wanted to feel clean. 

“Bath,” he answered, leaning into Gabriel. They moved together to the bathroom, Gabriel working on drawing up a hot bath. Jack was slow with working his clothes off, watching the tattered rags fall to the floor, covered in his own blood. He tried not to focus on it, tried to stay in the moment to just breathe and remind himself it was real.

Gabriel was thriving on having concrete things to do for Jack. He fussed with the water temperature for far longer than it needed, wanting to make sure it was nice and hot but not  _ too  _ hot. He grabbed their darkest colored washcloths so they didn't get stained, setting them on the edge of the bath. He fussed with rearranging things, made sure their container of castile soap was within easy reach for Jack.

He turned to see Jack watching him, a small smile on the Alpha's face. "Overkill?" Gabriel asked softly, a crooked grin gracing his lips.

"Not at all," Jack whispered, shifting so he could lean his forehead against Gabe's shoulder.

"Do you want me to hang out with you while you bathe, or do you want privacy and alone time?" Gabriel whispered as Jack's hand found his, and their fingers entwined again.

"Stay," Jack almost urged, his grip tightening for a moment. He leaned more into Gabriel, feeling the weight of the ordeal pulling him down. As long as Gabriel was in his sights, he knew it was still real.

"Okay," Gabriel sounded happy to oblige. Jack was happier just for that. It took a moment of leaning on him before he felt ready enough to get into the bath, not wanting to part from Gabriel.

Eventually, the Alpha was easing himself into the warm water, groaning at the feeling as his body relaxed. There was a myriad of bruises decorating his body, old cuts that thankfully weren't infected. Two new ones graced his face, harsh lines against his pale skin. Dark circles under his eyes and blood caked almost everywhere. For a moment, Jack sat there and let himself soak.

Eventually, Jack looked up at Gabriel. His eyes were focused on his Omega's face, brow furrowed as he took in all the details he could. This was their home, their bathroom, and their privacy. It was all real. One of Jack's hands reached out of the water, wet fingertips brushing over Gabriel's cheek. He smiled then, small and sad, but a smile nonetheless.

  
  


Tears stung at Gabriel's eyes again at the sight of Jack's smile, at the feel of his fingers on his cheek. He grabbed Jack's hand and buried his face into it, sighing in relief. He placed a soft kiss on Jack's palm before disengaging.

He took one of the washcloths and dipped it into the water. He splooped some of the soap onto it, first rubbing it together to create suds, before gently starting to run it over Jack's skin. All of his movements were slow and careful, to keep it within Jack's line of sight as much as possible.

He wanted to gush to Jack about how glad he was that they were together again. He wanted to make a million and twelve promises; for vengeance, for safety, for healing. Instead, he just kept washing Jack, touch soft and gentle.

"Sleep after this?" he asked as he rinsed the cloth off, watching the water turn murky brown.

"Yeah," Jack closed his eyes for a moment, relaxed further into the water. It felt good to have the mess washed away, to know that Gabriel was there and just wanting to tend to him. Jack, who was normally one to fight being cared after or fussed over, was more than happy to just let his Omega work. He didn't have the energy to hide or fight how hurt he was.

Bit by bit, the blood was washed away, wounds cleaned for the first time in days, though most were scabbed over by now. It came time to wash it out of his hair, Jack holding his head under the faucet for a moment and scrubbing at it himself, before Gabriel got the shampoo to wash more.

"Gabe," Jack said after a moment. He felt his Omega's hands pause in his hair. "I missed you."

"Oh? Talon's hospitality that bad, huh?" Gabriel asked, tsk-ing softly as he continued to gently massage the shampoo into Jack's hair. He couldn't help but smile as he heard Jack laugh softly, shoulders shaking ever so slightly. He leaned over and kissed Jack's shoulder.

"I missed you, too, my love."

Once Jack was as clean as he was going to get for this bath, Gabe fetched a towel for him. The biggest, fluffiest towel they had, to wrap up his Alpha in. He resisted the urge to dry Jack off. He just wanted to do everything for him right now.

Jack already felt worlds better just being clean. He let out a sigh, tried not to scratch at some of the now clean wounds and irritate them further. He was still a bit numb to any residual pain, too worked up after being rescued and actually making it out. Wrapped in a warm, clean towel, with only his Omega.

Quietly, Jack leaned into Gabriel again, even if he was still dripping wet. His hair was sticking up oddly, some plastered to his forehead as he nuzzled into Gabriel's neck. He heard Gabriel jest about Jack's hair being wet, and the Alpha could only smile. Right now, he wanted to find joy in being home. He wanted that comfort more than anything. 

"Accept my wet, soapy love," Jack mumbled and wrapped his arms around Gabriel. There was something a little desperate in his grip still as he clung to his Omega.

Gabriel laughed softly, a quiet and subdued sound of amusement. He pulled Jack closer to him, fussing with the man's hair, trying to make some semblance of order out of it. Jack smelled like their home now. The barely-there scent of castile soap, the soft lingering smell of the shampoo, and faint hint of their laundry detergent coming up from the towel. And that earthy smell that was all Jack underneath it.

His heart hurt suddenly, the image of Jack when he'd first come upon him rising in his mind. His grip on Jack tightened ever so slightly. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad you brought me home," Jack whispered in return, taking a deep breath a moment later. Gabriel's scent was right there, warm and welcoming, with that faint hint of cinnamon. It made him think of sweets in a way and oh how he had missed that scent.

"Let's go to bed?" He asked after a moment, still pressed to Gabriel, still only wrapped in a towel. Jack didn't care about anything else. He could feel himself start to shake as he grew more tired. Gabriel was the only thing really keeping him standing.

"Bed sounds perfect," Gabriel hummed.

He helped Jack into bed, insisting on taking the towel and hanging it up in the bathroom, muttering something about mildew as he did. When he came back, Jack was nestled under the blankets, curled into a ball. Gabriel went to fuss with Jack's covers and ended up being pulled down onto the bed, laughing softly as Jack nuzzled into him.

He wrapped himself around Jack, as if he could become an armor the man would wear to protect him against the world. He kissed Jack's still-wet hair, and laughed softly again. He would've blow dried it for him, if he thought Jack would've been able to stand for any amount of time more.

Jack was happy to hide under the blankets with his Omega. The weight of them, the warmth paired with the heat of Gabriel's body pressing into him made him feel that much safer. It was all real, he reminded himself. He was home and safe. He was with Gabriel, solid and true, and Gabriel wasn't dead.

"I love you."

"Love you too," Jack locked his arm around Gabriel, squeezed his eyes shut. The events were behind him now, and he was home safe with the man he loved. Gabriel was safe, too. As far as Jack was concerned, he was never going to let the Omega out of his sights, just to make sure nothing happened to him.

Gabriel hadn't meant to fall asleep. He'd meant to hold Jack until the Alpha was asleep, and then get up and change, and maybe fuss-clean a bit. But he hadn't fought the heaviness of his eyelids when it came to him, leaning into the soft embrace of his love, grateful beyond imagining they were home safe together.

  
  


Gabriel woke in the middle of the night. He laid in bed, and took inventory. He felt fine, so he wasn't ill. He didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, just the soft hum of the fridge a couple rooms away, and the barely audible night-creature noises coming from outside. He hadn't woken from a dream, and Jack was still in bed next to him, but not in his arms any longer. He reached out and wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, nuzzling into the man's shoulder.

With his hand on Jack's chest, he could feel the race of his heart. Just as we he was pondering the worrisome nature of that, Jack shifted, and began muttering. Ah. That's why Gabriel was awake. Jack wasn't sleeping well. He shifted and shook Jack a little, trying to wake the man, but gently.

"Jackie," he whispered, voice extra gruff from sleep, "You're okay now. You're home."

Jack shifted in bed, groaning in his sleep, his chest starting to heave as he fell deeper into the nightmare. He was back in the room, Everly’s nails embedded in his chest, her laugh echoing in his ears. The only difference this time was that his hands were free. There was a pressure around his waist, something pulling him back. 

The name Jackie was whispered to him. It sent a chill down his spine, reinforced his still being trapped. A nickname that he had loved, that only came from Gabriel himself had been turned against him. Jack struggled against the grip, shouted and screamed, desperate to get away. To avoid seeing Gabriel die again.

Somehow, the Alpha had managed to wiggle himself around, grabbing Gabriel and breaking out of his hold completely. With enough force to potentially cause harm, Jack had blindly tossed Gabriel from the bed, darting out of it himself, chest heaving as he stumbled to his feet. 

He stood there, eyes wide but unfocused, hands balled into fists, ready to fight if anyone came at him again. A long pause stretched between them, his form shaking as he stood over Gabriel, slowly coming to and realizing that he was in fact in the middle of their bedroom.

Gabriel had been surprised by Jack suddenly grabbing him and flinging him from the bed, but he had had enough warning (and training) to manage to dispel the force and reduce risk of harm coming to him. It was a good throw, actually, if he thought about it, which if he did, the corners of his mouth twitched up in a barely suppressed smile. So he tried to push it out of his mind, looking up at his love, his Alpha, who looked afraid and ashamed.

"You back with me?" Gabriel asked softly, hands instinctively up by his shoulders to show he wasn't armed. Jack nodded but didn't say anything. Gabe shifted and pushed himself off the floor. He'd have some bruises, but nothing serious. Gabriel reached out and took Jack's hand, squeezing it reassuringly, "Nightmare?"

Jack only needed a moment to see that he had caused this, had thrown Gabriel down like that. It hurt his heart, made him feel sick. How could he hurt his Omega like that? Jack drew in a shaking breath, squeezing Gabriel’s hand back slowly. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, just barely loud enough for Gabriel to hear him. His eyes stayed focused on the ground like he was ashamed of his nightmare, his face heating up as well. His whole body ached, made him feel like he was falling apart at the seams again. “Are you okay?”

"I'm okay. A little bumped, but nothing serious," Gabriel responded, reaching out and cupping Jack's face with his hand. The two of them had been through their fair share of shit, and nightmares weren't that unusual. Neither of them had either hurt the other in this situation before, but Jack had been through things Gabriel couldn't even imagine. If he needed to sleep on the couch for a while, he would. But tonight was the first night back, probably one of the worst one's Jack would have.

"You want me to make you a hot cocoa?"

All Jack could do was let out another breath, press his forehead to Gabriel’s shoulder and mumble out another apology. He still felt scrambled, still on edge and like he was ready to break down again. And here had been hoping to sleep hard enough that nightmares wouldn’t get to him.

“Sounds good,” he said eventually, agreeing to the drink. Something hot and soothing would be good for him, he thought. But he didn’t want to be away from Gabriel, didn’t want to lose physical contact with him.

Gabriel grabbed a robe and wrapped it around Jack, kissing the Alpha's temples as he did so. He'd noticed the small noise of complaint Jack had made when he broke contact, so before he started heading to the kitchen, he took Jack's hand. When he needed to use both his hands, Jack shifted to wrapping his arms around Gabe's waist. They moved around the kitchen like that as Gabe prepared.

He wasn't a microwave-your-milk sort of hot cocoa maker, and gods forbid anyone suggest using water in front of him. He pulled out their littlest pot, and poured milk into it, aiming for enough for two mugs. He grabbed spices, cocoa powder, sugar and the hunks of bittersweet chocolate specifically reserved for these purposes. Now came the bit where you had to be patient.

Having Jack around his waist was a comfort he never wanted to be away from ever again. He knew, eventually, Jack would get better and go back out on ops, and he would have to do without the physical comfort of his Alpha. Part of him, selfishly, hoped that Jack would take himself out of the field after this. He doubted that he would, in fact, he expected to be fighting the Alpha on just how long he needed to stay out of it, once Jack was even remotely feeling like himself again.

"Hot cocoa in bed or on the couch?" Gabriel asked as he poured the liquid into two mugs.

“Couch,” Jack answered as he nuzzled into Gabriel’s shoulder. The sweet smell of cinnamon and spices reached his nose, he sighed at the comfort he knew was coming. 

Still clinging to Gabriel’s middle, the Omega walked them over to the couch and got Jack settled first, handing him a mug before joining him and throwing a blanket over their laps as well. Jack was quick to lean on his love once again, sighing into his mug. 

“Still real?” Jack asked after a moment. He could feel the heat of the mug in his hands. Could feel the warmth and pressure of Gabriel beside him. But he still had to ask. When he chanced a glance up at Gabriel, the Omega was raising a brow. “This is all still real,” his tone was soft, the smallest hint of doubt in it. He was still shaken from his nightmare.

"This is real," Gabe reassured him, pain spiking in his chest. Jack was so hurt by whatever Talon put him through. He wanted to hear all about it, so he could find some way to fix it, but he knew that was fruitless. It would only hurt Jack more to force him to talk about it. And there might not be anything he could do to help, except what he was already doing.

He placed a smooch on the top of Jack's head, nuzzling into his messy locks. "I'm real."

“Good,” Jack whispered and finally took a sip of his hot cocoa. The hot drink soothed him, made him relax against his Omega. There was a sweetness to this quiet moment and Jack tried to savor it as much as he could. 

“I saw you die,” Jack said after a long stretch of quiet. He could feel Gabriel tense briefly, but listening nonetheless. “They had an operative that could...make you see things. I watched you die over and over,” his voice rose a bit and he stared into his drink. “I could never make it stop.”

_ Oh, shit. _

That explained Jack's reaction when he'd shown up. Why he kept thinking things weren't real. Gabriel shuddered at the idea of someone who could manipulate minds like that, and in the hands of Talon. That was bad.

He filed that thought away for another time.

His arm around Jack pulled the Alpha closer to him, as if he could shield the man from his memories. "You're safe now," he whispered, voice shaking ever so slightly, "You're here. And I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

“I couldn’t save you,” his voice shook. Jack didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want to get trapped in them again, but he couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth. “No matter what I did, I couldn’t-“ he stopped and buried his face into Gabriel’s neck. 

As much as he didn’t want to, the tears couldn’t be stopped. He cried quietly against his Omega, the drink being down on the coffee table before them. Jack was tired, he was worn and hurt, and terrified of losing his love. It didn’t help that he had thrown him from the bed earlier.

Gabriel held Jack to him, one hand rubbing Jack's back as he cried. He kissed Jack's temple, nuzzled into his hair, did all he could to reassure Jack that he was here. He stayed silent for a while, as Jack's tears ran onto his shoulder, and his chest, wherever Jack laid his head.

When he felt Jack's breathing shift, he knew the flow of tears would slow, if not stop. Even then he waited several moments to speak. He continued to provide the physical comforts he had been.

"Whatever they showed you is bullshit," Gabriel spoke, voice just barely above a whisper, "If you are there, and I am hurt, you will drag my ass back to med bay, no matter what hell fire you have to fight through. I know this. You'll know this again, some day, once you've broken through their bullshit mind fuckery."

Gabriel’s words reached him, washed over him and pulled him back from the darkness. That room was behind him. Tess Everly was behind him. He was safe and with Gabriel again.

All of his worst fears had played out so many times. But they were not real. Gabriel was right, he would fight nonstop if he was trying to save Gabriel. Fighting nonstop was what had gotten him into this mess in the first place. 

“As long as I’ve got you, I can do it,” he whispered back, voice hoarse.

They went back to bed shortly after that. The next few days, they established a routine. In the morning, Gabriel made breakfast. Then the two of them would snuggle on the couch and watch a show, or they would work out together, taking it slow because of injuries. Gabe always offered that they could go for a jog, or get out to a gym, but Jack wasn't ready for that yet. So they used their home-gym, dicked around in their backyard, teased each other. Jack made lunch, claiming he didn't want to sit around and be waited upon. Gabriel spent the afternoon working on paperwork, usually with Jack attached to him one way or another. They made dinner together.

It was dinner time now, the two of them listening to soft folk music as they coordinated their tasks, moving through the kitchen together. Every so often, Gabriel would hook his arm around Jack's waist and pull him into an embrace. Sometimes he would kiss Jack's face while the man complained about being in the middle of something. Sometimes they would happily dance together for a minute or two, Jack's head resting on Gabe's shoulder as the Omega hummed along to the music.

Jack was thankful for the routine. He was content to work with it, to learn and settle into this schedule for now to feel some form of normalcy. It was comforting, almost as much as Gabriel's willingness to keep up with the physical affection. There were brief moments where the Omega could sense Jack starting to tense up, to slip into those dark spots.

Gabriel would wrap his arms around Jack and tell him it was still real. They were still home, and he was safe. The Alpha was always happy to hear it, always thanked Gabriel for keeping his head above the water. It was the little moments like that that made it that much easier for Jack to get on with life.

A decisive knock came at their door. Gabe watched Jack tense up, and his protective instincts went into overdrive. If this was Gerard complaining about them taking time off, Gabriel was ready to kick some ass. Literally or nah.

Jack hadn't made official contact with anyone, other than letting people know that he was in fact alive. Gabriel had gone out of his way to make sure that no one was going to pester them or come to their home for a while yet. So he waited, watched as Gabe answered the door. 

Gabriel opened the door with a glare on his face, which softened when he saw it was Angela Ziegler on their door steps. She looked irritated at him, and he saw that she had her med kit with her. He looked from her med kit to her a couple of times before either of them spoke.

"Angela what are you doing here?"

"You," Angela responded, jabbing a thin finger into his chest. "Should know why I'm here you, you-" She broke off into a German swear, one that Jack didn't know. "You took a severely injured man, the  _ Strike Commander _ I might add, off base and I didn't even so much as  _ look at _ him!" 

Jack had to stifle a laugh. Leave it to Angela to be upset that she hadn't gotten a chance to treat Jack or observe his condition. He didn't want her to, would have fought her on that anyway, but now it almost seemed silly. His wounds were healing. The physical ones at least.

"I'm fine, Angie," Jack said as he stepped around, looking over Gabe's shoulder at the much shorter blonde woman, arms folded over her chest and medical bag over her shoulder.

"I'll be the judge of that. You know, the doctor with a PhD, the one hired to keep your asses alive," she frowned hard at them both. This was Angela's worry coming out as anger, Jack knew. She had to have been scared. All he could imagine was that she had treated Amelie. She saw some of the damage first hand. Jack tried not to linger on that. "May I come in, please?"

"No use fighting it," Gabriel said, stepping aside to let Angela past. He shut and locked the door behind her, and went back to the kitchen. He knew that Angela wouldn't cease until she saw for herself that Jack was fine, or at least recovering.

"Doc! You want something to drink?" He called out from the kitchen, knowing Angela would set up in the dining or living room. "We've got wine, water, soda, milk if you're into that kind of thing-" a direct dig at Jack's love of the lactic beverage, "-whiskey, if you're having one of those days."

Jack had to roll his eyes, even if Gabriel couldn't see him right away. Despite Angela's clear annoyance at the situation and worry over not seeing Jack for a while, it felt normal. It felt like what he was used to, which made it a little easier to stop working on dinner as he went to sit on the couch. Angela set up in the living room, shifting through her bag. 

"No thank you," She called back to Gabriel. "I'm good for now," though she was considering taking him up on the whiskey depending on how things went with Jack. As soon as she was set up, the frustration she had been carrying switched to something else. Jack saw it flip like a switch, the caring side of Angela coming out. 

She was worried, in the end. She did some normal checking of vitals, eyes, ears, all that. Each step of the way, she made sure with Jack it was okay to touch, or what she was going to do next, so he was completely aware of everything. A few times, he could see the worry eat away at her. Many of the smaller wounds had healed into little pink scars, though some of the larger ones remained.

Jack wasn't fond of taking his shirt off at all, but he lifted it to let Angela check what was there. Arguably, his wrists were the worst just from the binding he had been in. She clicked her tongue and sat back, looking up to Jack and then back towards Gabriel in the kitchen. "You cleaned him up well, Reyes."

"Thank you," he said, nodding his head in acknowledgement of her praise. He'd had many years of training and experience as an emergency field medic, formal and otherwise. He couldn't do what Angela did, but he could do well enough.

"I promise, if his wounds had been beyond my abilities, your office would have been our first stop."

Angela let out a long sigh as she stood up, starting to tuck some of her things back into her bag. "I know," She admitted, knowing that in the end, Gabriel wasn't irrational or full of himself. He was smart and resourceful. "I was worried. I apologize for coming in like that," She gave him a sheepish smile. 

"Don't worry about it, Angie," Jack said to her, stretching a little as he stood up again. Angela stared up at Jack for a moment, before the taller Alpha chuckled under his breath and held out an arm. He knew what she was asking.

Angela scooted over to him and hugged Jack as tightly as she dared. She was small for an Alpha, but fiercer than any that Jack knew, other than perhaps Ana. Jack hugged her back, knowing she had to have been scared.

"We were worried about you. I'm glad you're back," she smiled into his chest. Angela was very much like a little sister to him at times, given their age difference.

"Thank you, Angie."

Gabriel felt a small pang of guilt at how worried Angela obviously had been. He probably should have set up a home visit with her, just so she could see Jack and be reassured. His entire focus had been eaten up by Jack, though he supposed he didn't regret that part of it.

"Thanks, doc!" he called out from the kitchen, "You wanna stay for dinner? We have enough."

Angela perked up a bit. She hadn't known what condition she would find Jack in, and thus hadn't made any plans for the rest of the day. At the offer, she realized it would be a good time to stay and catch up, to make sure they were both doing okay after what had happened. If Jack had been harmed like Amelie had, she knew there was much more than she could treat with her usual medicine anyway.

"I would love to, if that's alright," Angela smiled warmly. Both Jack and Gabriel reassured her that it would be fine, happy to have the company. Another sliver of normalcy that worked well for all of them.

Gabriel was quick to reassign kitchen duties to include Angela in the meal prep. Now, the interruptions to work included dancing with Angela, as well as smooches with Jack. He would deny it fiercely if you ever accused him of such, but Gabriel truly was a social creature.

Dinner came together well, and the three of them ended up at the dinner table, each with a glass of wine and a plate of food. They were swapping stories, recalling times they'd been through together as well as sharing wild anecdotes from days past. Gabe was grateful Angela had come bursting into their home to interrupt their routine. He made a note of how Jack seemed to brighten around her, that it would be good to schedule in social time, once he felt ready for it.

Jack had easily taken to Angela as soon as she had joined their team a few years back. She was young and brilliant, and Jack saw much of his own younger siblings in her. Having a moment with her again, away from the stress and fuss of Overwatch, was relaxing in a new way. Jack felt better just having a moment with Gabriel and Angela.

The meal went on, all of them having a good time. Angela helped clean up and socialized a bit more before catching a cab home for the evening. She hadn't driven herself over, so it was hardly a problem. Jack smiled some as the house quieted down again, leaving only himself and Gabriel once more. 

"That was nice," he nosed into Gabriel's neck, wrapping his arms around his lover's middle. There was a different sense of calm to him, one that made him feel a bit more whole. It was a reassuring feeling. "I think you had her surprised at how good you are with treating injuries."

"People always underestimate me," Gabriel purred, rubbing his cheek against Jack's golden locks. He wanted to bury himself in Jack, and his actions reflected that. He was holding Jack close, and nuzzling and kissing and generally being incredibly affectionate.

Jack never tired of the affection. He smiled and laughed softly, breath warm against Gabriel's neck. He hadn't felt this at peace in a while, and perhaps, he was realizing, he wanted to act on that. Both of them had always had a rather strong appetite for each other, to say the very least.

The Alpha smile as he kissed Gabriel's neck, giving a little playful nip as well. He worked his way up to Gabriel's jaw and over his cheek, until he pressed one to Gabriel's mouth.

When Jack's mouth pressed against his, Gabriel whimpered softly. He felt Jack smirk against him, and heat flooded his face. He didn't want to stop for anything though, pulling himself close to Jack, returning the kiss with fervor.

It had been so long, and he hadn't realized how much he craved that physical connection. He shifted so he was straddling Jack, hands caressing his chest, clinging to him. He wanted so many things. He wanted Jack inside him, he wanted Jack's cock in this mouth.

"Jack..." he whispered as the Alpha's hands ran down his back and grabbed his ass, Jack smirking up at his Omega.

That little whimper had been something Jack missed more than he realized. To have Gabriel close like that, to feel him over his lap.. Jack could feel that heat starting to pool in his belly already. He thought back to before things went to shit in the mission, how he had planned on coming home and sweeping Gabriel off of his feet, both of them falling into each other until they couldn't move.

He was going to make up for that now. Jack squeezed Gabriel's firm ass, pulling him into another, more heated kiss. A soft moan slipped past the Alpha's lips, his hands moving to slowly creep up Gabriel's shirt, large palms sliding against his Omega's skin.

Gabriel shuddered against Jack's touch. His tongue darted out into Jack's mouth, moaning as deft fingers tweaked his nipples. Part of him thought he should pull back, not be too eager, try to play it cool. But that had long since not been his style.

He pulled away from Jack, just enough to be able to speak. This was hindered by the fact that when he did so, Jack quickly shoved his head up Gabe's shirt, hot mouth finding hard nipples. Gabe's hips shifted as he squirmed under his Alpha's touch.

"Jack," he moaned, hands clinging to tousled locks.

The Alpha mouthed hot kisses along Gabe's chest, eventually pulling the shirt away completely to have better access. With a quick move, his hands came around Gabe's thighs and hoisted his Omega up. He felt Gabe's legs lock around his hips as Jack carried him to their bedroom. 

Soon enough, he had Gabriel dropped onto the bed, deft hands working to undo the button of his jeans, kissing down Gabriel's chest as he pulled their remaining clothing away. His Omega seemed more than happy to oblige and wiggled his hips to help move things along, pawing at Jack's chest to get his shirt off as well. It had been weeks since he had been able to touch Gabriel like this. Jack wanted to drink in every inch of his lover's body all over again.

It was with haste and urgency that their clothes came off, being tossed aside and ignored. Gabriel couldn't stop touching Jack, hands running up his sides, down his legs. Then he was laid out on the bed, naked under the approving gaze of his Alpha.

The haste stopped. Jack's hands ran lovingly along Gabriel's body. His chest, legs, arms. Jack's mouth soon joined his hands, kissing every bit of flesh he could reach, nipping and licking where he knew it would drive Gabriel wild. Gabe drank in all the attention, savoring every little touch.

Hands found hands, and their fingers entwined, pinned above Gabriel's head. The kiss Jack laid on him then was full of ardor, mouths pressed hotly together. As their tongues danced together, Gabriel wrapped his legs around Jack's hips and drank up the moan his Alpha emitted.

"I love you," he whispered, lips brushing against lips.

"I love you, too," Jack whispered in return, smiling before diving in to kiss Gabriel again. He balanced himself on one elbow for a moment, using his free hand to guide himself into his Omega's wet slit. The way Gabriel moaned as Jack pushed his cock into him was like music and made shivers travel down the Alpha's spine.

He didn't stop until he was fully inside of Gabe, hips pressed together, savoring the sensation as he kissed Gabe hard again. Jack started a slow rhythm, staying as close to Gabriel as he could, feeling the heat between them each time he thrust into Gabe's warm hole.

Every time Jack filled him up, it felt like he had completely forgotten how good it was to be so close to his Alpha. Gabe’s back arched as his hips shifted with Jack, matching the rhythm, knowing just how to shift to get Jack to moan. Gabe wrapped himself around Jack, arms around shoulders, legs around hips, needing to be touching him as much as possible.

Feeling Jack slide in and out of him was maddening. He simultaneously never wanted it to end, and wanted to feel the sweet release of orgasm. He moaned into Jack's mouth as the Alpha stole another kiss. It was a sloppy and loving kiss, all the joy the two of them felt at being reunited poured into it.

"Don't stop," Gabriel purred into Jack's mouth, moans and whimpers sliding out of him the next moment when Jack picked up his pace.

"Gabe," Jack breathed out as he thrust into his Omega over and over, never slowing for a moment. One hand snaked between them, finding Gabriel's cock and wrapping around it, pumping it slowly. He could feel himself getting closer, could feel it and hear it with each moan from his lover. He had missed Gabriel so much, had been so afraid he was actually dead.

Jack pressed all the more into Gabriel. He never wanted this to end, if only because he could feel Gabriel everywhere. He loved this man more than life, and he never wanted to be apart from him. Thrusts almost becoming desperate, he spurred on, quickening his pace.

Between the movement and touching, neither of them lasted much longer. Jack held off for just a moment, feeling Gabriel right on that edge, begging for Jack to keep going. He pulled back, just enough to see his Omega. Another quick pause, another sloppy kiss. Jack stared into Gabriel's eyes, slowed down just a bit as he rolled his hips again.

When Gabriel went to bury his face in Jack's neck, Jack shook his head, whispering a soft request to see Gabriel. He needed to see Gabriel. He watched as Gabriel climaxed first, saw the pleasure pass over his face. It was only a second later that he came as well, grunting as his hips locked, burying himself deep inside of the Omega, knot keeping him in place as he filled his lover.

Gabriel sighed happily as the aftershocks of his climax pulsed through his body. He happily buried himself in Jack's neck as the Alpha relaxed against him. The weight of Jack's body was nice, a comforting presence. Little whimpers and sighs continued to come from Gabriel, as every slight shift that either he or Jack made caused ripples of pleasure to pulse through his body, no matter how small the movement.

The both of them were covered in sweat, and it would've been gross in any other situation, but it just made Gabe smile now. He knew that when they eventually parted, there would be a horrific noise, and the both of them would laugh. For now, they were stuck together in many senses of the phrase, and Gabriel was perfectly happy with that.

He shifted his head and nipped at Jack's ear, "Love you."

"Love you, too," Jack whispered in that gruff voice of his, smiling before nuzzling into Gabriel as much as he could. It felt so nice to be connected again, to have another piece of himself back. This time, for now, he didn't need Gabriel to say it was real. He could feel it, keep himself grounded right there with his Omega.

It was a while later before they could part and clean up, both laughing about things as they did so. Once everything was an acceptable level of clean, Jack collapsed into bed with Gabriel again, quickly pulling the Omega to him.

Gabriel happily buried himself in Jack, as Jack pulled him close. He couldn't stop smiling, between Jack being there and the hormone cocktail from their love making, he was just absolutely over the moon. Jack was warm and solid in Gabriel's arms, and he could hear the steady beat of his love's heart, his ear pressed against his chest.

It was in these moments Gabriel had one million thoughts about them and their future. Kids were in the stars for them, one day. Seeing Jack with Zaccy always made Gabriel want to be pregnant immediately. He wanted nothing more than to share his love with Jack. But his thoughts also swirled with things that wouldn't happen. They'd never leave Overwatch, never shift away to settle down and do some boring office job. But he liked to think about what their life would be like if they did, knowing it was a fantasy.

He shifted so he could gaze up at Jack, and found the Alpha gazing lovingly at him. His face heated up and his smile grew, and he shifted so he could kiss Jack's pink lips. It was a slow kiss, but no less passionate than the hurried ones they'd shared only minutes before.

All the Alpha could do was kiss Gabriel back, closing his eyes as he melted into the touch. There was a sweetness in it, soothing him even further. Jack was never sure how such love between them was so perfectly communicated between a kiss, but it was. He longed for these moments, longed for that comfort, especially when the stress grew too strong.

For tonight, though, he was safe. He was reminded of how much Gabriel loved him, how real it was to be there and in his arms, wrapped up in each other. It was perfect. Another whispered I love you between each other, and soon enough they were drifting off to sleep.


End file.
